Look After You
by cdrsheppard
Summary: Sheppard is desperately in need of rescue. When the IOA forbids it, mutiny ensues. Rodney struggles to keep a promise. Sheppard's team teaches him his true worth. Woolsey is new and learns Sheppard's code. Whump! Beg. seas 5 Team/Shep fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Look After You  
Author: ravenxmen / n7cdrsheppard

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Summary: Sheppard  
is in need of rescue. When the IOA forbids it, mutiny ensues. Rodney  
struggles to keep a promise. Sheppard's team teaches him (Sheppard)  
his true worth. Beg. of season 5. Loose time line, not specific.

Type/Pairing:  
Friendship; Sheppard, McKay, Beckett, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, Zelenka,  
Woolsey, Weir  
Hurt/comfort /Angst/humor

Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Character death implied, strong language, graphic  
descriptions  
Note: I have opted to use Carson, rather than Jennifer.  
Not a big Keller fan. Sorry.  
Disclaimer: I do not own and do not profit from any SGA characters.  
Word count: 31,317

Look After You

******************CHAPTER 1

Zelenka threw his hands up in frustration. "Kuz svinstvo! Sakra  
Rodney!" He cussed in Czech. The power relay sputtered weakly like  
the last twitch in a dying animal. Proè jsem ještì zkusit? I just  
don't vidìt! Co je to možné?

He looked at his watch. It was time to dial Atlantis.  
Zelenka punched in the address to the DHD and waited for the flash.  
At this point, he wanted to run screaming right into the gate and not  
come back. He resisted the urge.

The Inhabitants had been very good to Atlantis; providing rare  
items that could not be obtained elsewhere. He wondered if they liked  
him a bit better than Rodney. Everyone was still smiling and bringing  
him things to eat, leading him to wonder how previous visits had gone  
since Rodney had always come back in a bad mood.

"Atlantis, this is Zelenka. Do you read?"

"McKay here. Status?"

"I can't make it work. Either it has been damaged beyond repair or I  
am missing something."He said with surrender.

"What do you mean you can't make it work? How hard can it be? You  
have done this a dozen times." Rodney scoffed.

"Not here. Not on this device. It is concerning me."

"What? Is it saying rude things to you? Come on, you know what to do.  
Just think it through. It is not that hard!"

Zelenka tried to keep his voice down. "Rodney, you are not  
listening! There is something different in the energy signature. Like  
some sort of carrier wave. It is blocking its function somehow. I  
have not seen this sort of thing. Not on tech like this. I can't  
isolate it without damaging the entire unit. It is not included on  
the specs you have given me. Please, I need you to take a look at it."

"I just can't do that right now. You are going to have to deal with  
it."

"Rodney, I have a bad feeling…"He said quietly.

"Look, is it going to blow up?"Rodney's sarcasm began to bloom.

"No, I don't think so."

"Is it on fire?"

"No, it is not. Not yet anyway."

"Look, try the Sheppard approach."

"And that would be?"

"Turn it off then back on again. See if it will power up directly  
from zed."

Zelenka took a deep breath. "Even though that is insulting, I have  
tried it. Never mind. I will see what I can come up with, but don't  
be surprised if you have to come after all. It was your turn you  
know."

"Yeah and I felt like taking a pass on podunk backwater electrical  
repair. You'll be fine. Check in say…In an hour?"

"Alright. One hour. But if it is not working, you must come."

"Fine. McKay out."

Rodney leaned back from the control panel. He was irritated.  
Sheppard was about to add to it.

"Why the pouty face McKay?" Sheppard asked as he appeared in front of  
Rodney with a mischievous grin.

"What do you want because I am kind of busy." He said defensively as  
he glanced at his still uneaten doughnut, sitting nearby.

"Wow, you are pouty McKay! Hey, I just heard my name…Something about  
the Sheppard approach. Thought you might be baggin' on me. Were you?"  
He narrowed his eyes at him.

"Me, ah…No, not really." Rodney flashed an innocent look.

"Mmm, `not really'…Very convincing. " Sheppard also noticed the  
doughnut. " Speaking of that, why are you always so hard on Radek?  
He's a good guy and quite good at what he does. Sometimes better  
than…"

"He is not better!" Rodney blurted indignantly.

Sheppard grinned. "Calm down McKay. At any rate, you're still hard on  
him. Why?"

"Hard on him? He just needs to be pushed once in a while. It makes  
him work better. " Rodney said, as if it was a matter of fact.

"Like when I give you crap?" Sheppard asked as he picked up the sugar  
coated confection and took a big bite, trying to be obvious in his  
enjoyment.

Rodney watched in secret horror. He didn't dare try to reach for his  
breakfast. "Yeah, kinda like that I guess."

Sheppard began to move away. "Hey, Don't be late to the briefing.  
Woolsey gets pissed when you do." He said, chewing down another bite.

"He has only been here a few weeks and he is already put out of  
shape? How long is he gonna last?" Rodney sniped.

Sheppard pointed at him, doughnut still in hand and on the way out of  
the room. "Don't be late McKay. And don't be hard on him either.  
Atlantis will do that all on its own.' His lanky figure disappeared  
around a corner.

Rodney watched him go."Yeah, no kidding." He mumbled, mourning his  
doughnut.

*******

Rodney dropped himself down in his chair post briefing."Well  
that was a complete waste of my time!" He grumbled. "Military this…  
Military that! Sheppard didn't need me there. I should just give him  
a sharp stick so he can poke me…Oh crap! Zelenka! What time is it?  
Two hours? It can't be!"

He clicked his head set to life. "Chuck, did Zelenka call in?"

"Just when you talked with him. Were you expecting him to check in so  
soon afterward?"

"Yes. I will be right there." Rodney felt uneasy. He walked quickly  
from his lab to the control room and parked himself in front of the  
sensor console.  
He pulled up the long range data. His face went pale  
as he activated his head set."Sheppard! Woolsey! I need you in the  
control room immediately! We have Wraith!"

*******

Sheppard set the jumper down near a grove of thick, burgundy  
colored trees and quickly stood up from the pilot seat. The afternoon  
light outside illuminated his angular face as he looked at his team.  
He focused on the marines in the back of the ship.

"I want to scout the area. We move quietly in two teams of three.  
Ronon, I want you to cover us from behind. Teyla, watch the ship.  
Beckett, stay with McKay and stay in contact. We fall back to the  
jumper at the first sign of Wraith or hostile contact. McKay, check  
the DHD. We have no sign of Wraith at the moment but be on your  
guard. Jumper two is standing by in orbit in case we need them.  
Understood?"

Every one nodded and proceeded to exit the rear hatch. Sheppard  
looked firmly at Rodney "Report immediately if you find anything."

Rodney's guilt flashed on his face."Sheppard, I am so…"

Armed and ready, Sheppard took a step towards him and softened his  
expression."Now is not the time, besides, you couldn't have known.  
We'll find him McKay. Stay alert and keep the shield up."  
Sheppard disappeared out the hatch.

Rodney sighed and turned to Carson for some sort of direction.  
Carson put his hand on Rodney's shoulder.

"Sheppard's right. We will find him. Have faith."

Rodney stared out the cockpit window in a rare moment of self  
examination. "I know. I hope…Why am I such a selfish bastard? I know  
the risks…What was I thinking? Oh, wait! I was thinking of myself…He  
didn't deserve this."

"Rodney, stop it. Trust the Colonel. If anyone can find him, Sheppard  
can. Let's go take a look. Come on."

Rodney snapped out of his self loathing and followed the doctor.  
They wandered out a few yards and scanned the nearby area; now burned  
to the ground. The small station that housed the damaged power  
console was now a blackened mass of metal. It was useless. There was  
no sign of life. The Wraith had taken considerable more time in  
eradicating any evidence.

Rodney walked to the DHD and examined the data available. It had  
suffered weapons damage but was still functional. He guessed it took  
a parting shot as the Wraith left. With great effort he was able to  
find a few addresses still intact.  
As he turned back toward the ship, he gasped. The readings on his  
data pad defied his imagination.

"Carson…I can't quite believe what I am seeing…Look at this!"

"What? What is that?" He asked, staring at the image in Rodney's  
hands.

"What makes a hive special…Why is it called a hive?" He asked,  
looking fearful.

"I don't know?...A hive is…A collective…A group…It has chambers?"

"Bingo! Look." Rodney pointed at the pattern displayed.

"That can't be?" Carson's confusion cleared. "We need to leave!"

"Yeah, look at the ground! This is too strange!" He activated his  
head set."Sheppard! Fall back now! I have something!"

Sheppard and his team members met back within a few moments. He  
entered the jumper, breathing quickly. "What have you got?"

"They were underground Sheppard! The Wraith, they were waiting  
underground. Looks like a chamber for soldiers…Like a repository. I  
think the villagers had absolutely no warning. Nothing came out of  
the gate right away. They just came out of the ground and surrounded  
them. The chambers ring the entire settlement."

Sheppard's face tightened with discomfort. "Son of a bitch! How  
creepy is that?… They were just lying in wait?" Sheppard asked.

Rodney grimaced."Like a spider in a web. The settlement is fairly  
recent. I don't know which came first, but I don't like the  
development."

Teyla looked at Rodney from behind Sheppard. "Why would the Wraith go  
to such lengths to trap their food source when they can just pick it  
off the surface?"

Rodney raised his hand, pointing as he continued to study his data."I  
don't know if it is about that…We are in a Wraith endemic area. Maybe  
they were here when the settlement was established. Maybe it is some  
sort of soldier growing facility. We know that their soldier `farms'  
have been vulnerable to attack in the past when they have been found  
on the surface. Something is not right. "

"But to be so well positioned…The soldiers would need a food source  
when they emerged…That part makes sense…'Teyla added.

"Well, yeah…. And they had back up. Wraith darts were obviously here…  
Look at the damage, but they definitely showed up late. "Rodney said,  
looking at the devastated view out the window.

"Could it be the tactics of a Wraith faction? You know, out do the  
other guy when competition is fierce?"Sheppard asked.

Rodney paused, considering the possibility."Good thought. The Wraith  
have been struggling with finding enough to eat lately…So to speak."

"You said Zelenka thought there was something different about their  
power supply?"Sheppard continued.

"He mentioned a carrier wave…It makes sense now…I think it was for a  
signal…For pick up."He replied in chilled tone.

Sheppard assumed the pilot seat and powered up the ship."Got an  
address?"

" Yes. The most probable one is in the next system."

Sheppard waited for everyone to find a seat then began his ascent.  
He looked over at Rodney; the troubled expression on his face cut to  
the heart of the matter. Rodney was tormenting himself. Sheppard  
could relate to the pain of having a friend snatched away by the  
enemy. This wasn't the first time. He quietly offered reassurance.

"Rodney, we will get him back. He won't be left behind. You have my  
promise, just stay focused. Ok buddy?"

Rodney turned to him slowly and nodded. He was grateful Sheppard was  
with him.

A distant white sun watched over a large Jupiter like planet and  
its three small moons. Their destination resided on the largest of  
the three. It was shrouded in a habitable pale atmosphere that made  
life possible.

The land folded over its self in ragged low canyons and mountains. A  
wide lime green sea was captured between the rifting land masses.  
Dense, low growing silver brush clung to the rusty soil, semi-frozen  
with the turning of the seasonal axis.

The jumpers hung in orbit, assessing their situation.

"Do we have company?"Sheppard asked .

"Looks like one hive. Oh, and another smaller facility or ship…Hard  
to tell. I am getting scattered life signs… Ah, I have human life  
signs. They are inside that other area…Or ship…Or thing."

Sheppard smirked in discomfort. "Just one hive? How hard can it be?"  
He mumbled. " Do they know we are here yet?"

"No, not that I can tell."

"How many life signs…Human life signs…?"Sheppard asked.

""Maybe twenty?"Rodney offered, trying to decipher his data. The data  
pad kept flickering with interference.

"Crap! That's a lot more than the settlement had. I hope we can fit  
them in the Jumpers…They must be from somewhere else. What if this is  
like a depot?"

"That is a really unpleasant thought."Rodney said with a whisper.

"Sorry, but speaking of that…Any sign of those surprise underground  
chambers?"Sheppard wrinkled his face.

"Can't tell….The hive is interfering with the scan."He sighed with  
frustration.

"Zelenka's transponder?"

"Can't be sure…Too much interference."

Sheppard was looking for something that would be clear cut. "Alright,  
do you think we can get close to that other thing, the small ship or  
whatever?"

"Yes, shouldn't be a problem. The readings I am picking up... I don't  
know …It looks like this camp out is not that recent…Like they have  
been doing business for a while. Makes me nervous…We should be quick."

"That's the idea McKay." Sheppard moved the cloaked ship into the  
atmosphere.

Rodney studied his readings…They bothered him. He leaned over and  
whispered. " I don't have the best feeling about this John. What if I  
am wrong? There could be more of those chambers."

Sheppard looked at him calmly."Then you're wrong and we fight our  
way out. We don't have a choice. If we don't rescue them from this  
place then we would have to deal with a hive and the whole hyperspace  
thing. A much bigger problem. Time is critical and there are too many  
lives at stake to back out. We will do what we always do…We will do  
our best." The small craft set down.

"Please be careful." Rodney looked at him with concern.

"I will buddy. Watch my back."He said as he stood and patted Rodney  
on the shoulder.

"You got it." Rodney turned back to his scan.

*******

Sheppard crept into the small camp, moving without a sound.  
Wraith soldiers were scattered about but not too close to him. He saw  
he had a chance. Following the shadows of the falling twilight, he  
arrived behind a strange structure. It looked like a large cell like  
unit with a membranous coating.

He checked his scanner. He read a large group of humans, alive and  
standing inside. He pulled a large knife from his belt and began to  
cut. The sinew like tendrils that ran through the matrix were tough,  
making his efforts harder but he persisted. Within a few minutes, he  
had carved an opening large enough for escape.

Zelenka rushed to him, followed by two dozen more. Sheppard  
balked at the number but motioned to them anyway. He signaled them to  
be quiet as he directed them out of the chamber and into the canyon  
ahead. They fled quickly over the sandy soil, terrified but focused  
as they obeyed the Colonel.

Once they were some distance away from the cell, his men guided them  
toward the jumpers while Sheppard followed, watching their backs.  
Teyla and Ronon sat up on each side of the canyon, keeping watch as  
the jumpers were loading. They would load to capacity and then  
some... Many of the survivors were injured and needed assistance;  
Beckett swiftly began to organize them into each ship, remaining  
silent and using only hand gestures. A cold rain started to fall,  
making visibility more challenging.

Unharmed but dirty, Zelenka joined Rodney in Jumper one.

"Oh, thank you God!" Rodney blurted, stepping forward and hugging  
his wayward friend. Zelenka bristled with surprise.

"It is alright Rodney, I am ok. The others, they survived, but we  
need to leave quickly. I have learned something…Something serious…"

The sound of Wraith darts shattered the silence as they shot  
over the two Ancient vessels. Before Sheppard could blink, a large  
contingent of Wraith rose from the ground, coming between him and the  
group ahead. They began to surround the last dozen people heading for  
safety.

"Run! Get to the ships! Run!" Sheppard yelled as he opened fire on  
the Wraith soldiers. As if one mind, they turned and ran after him  
while the survivors began to escape.

Sheppard kept firing but few fell. What would normally stop them  
seemed radically less effective. He began to run, hitting his  
headset. "McKay! Get them in the jumpers! I have Wraith blocking  
me... Over run!! Unaffected by weapons! I will draw them off! Get out  
of here now!

Teyla and Ronon took aim and tried to cut down the numbers springing  
from the ground but it was no use. More kept coming. They ran down  
the cliffs toward Sheppard and raced over the rocky terrain,  
straining to reach him. As they rounded the canyon wall they could  
see Sheppard running, trying to double back but there were too many.  
He was trapped near a cliff.

Rodney and Radek leapt to the rear hatch and helped the remaining  
survivors come aboard. Weapons fire knocked the ship as the last two  
ran up the gang plank.

Rodney defensively took aim out the hatch with his pistol as he  
waited for his team mates. He hit his headset."Sheppard! We're ready!  
Get back now! Sheppard! Come in Sheppard!" Only static fed back  
through his earpiece as a Wraith soldier stumbled to the hatch.  
Rodney fired four rounds, stopping him but not before he streaked the  
ramp with bodily fluid. Rodney stepped back in disgust and  
fear. "Sheppard! Do you read?" He signaled again in a panic.

Teyla and Ronon fired their weapons into the enemy mass, now several  
dozen strong but again with little effect.

Sheppard could see them through the rain."Run! Go! Go Now! Leave Me!"  
He screamed desperately, trying to keep the Wraith's attention; he  
kept firing into them as he dodged among a scattering of boulders at  
the cliff side.

The Wraith seemed to pour out of the landscape like ants. Teyla  
grabbed Ronon and cried."We must go! There are too many!"

Ronon pulled his arm away and looked back to see Sheppard take a  
stunner blast in the leg in mid sprint. He fell out of  
view. "Sheppard! No!" He yelled out as he ran toward him, firing to  
draw them away but they would not turn.

Immediately after, Ronon took a hit himself as the Wraith were now in  
lethal proximity and in overwhelming numbers. He stumbled but shook  
it off. Teyla helped him up as they bolted for the ship.  
Once inside, Teyla closed the rear hatch; Rodney stood in  
shock."Where's Sheppard?" He asked frantically.

Teyla moved to him, out of breath."Go Now! He has ordered it! There  
are too many!"

Rodney tried to understand but stopped short."Like hell!" He sat back  
and quickly initiated the jumper to lift off.

Jumper two was standing by above with the injured, waiting for an  
order. Carson was sitting in the pilot seat, watching the sky. He saw  
the darts coming and he wondered why Rodney was waiting.

"Go Carson! Get to the gate!" Rodney yelled through his com.

"But Rodney!" He countered.

"Do it! Go! I will be right behind you!"

Carson saw that his own ship was in trouble. Incoming fire just  
missed the cockpit window. He took his cue and Jumper two sped off.

Cloaked, Jumper one hovered over the mass of Wraith below."He has to  
be here!"

"What are you doing?"Zelenka cried.

"I am trying to find him!…We can use the ships weapons…Or something!  
He's not there! He is, but he isn't! He is alive but I can't get a  
fix!"

"Rodney! We must leave now! " Zelenka cried again. "It is the only  
thing we can do right now!"

The little ship rocked to one side, taking fire from the first of  
many inbound darts. "How can they see us?!"Rodney snapped.

"Rodney! Go! That is what I wanted to tell you!"

"Damn it! We can't leave!" Rodney yelled. He converted from cloak to  
shields and kept scanning. They were beginning to take damage. He  
lost weapons. The frightened passengers huddled together, pressed  
tight in the small space.

"We must!" Zelenka grabbed him by the arm.

"Rodney! Please!"Teyla cried out.

Rodney lost Sheppard's signal. The HUD flashed the damage report. He  
had no choice. His heart pounded with bitterness and panic as he  
raced to the gate, leaving his friend behind.

*******

Sheppard's nails raked desperately into the fragile soil,  
straining for a hold of any kind as it gave way; he was falling fast.  
His clothing haphazardly caught on the splintered rock face, jerking  
him over small precipices in a flurry of gravel and debris that  
choked him as he frantically tried to breathe in. `No! I can't!'

Searing pain exploded in his fingertips as he clawed, his fear  
pushing out with every attempt. His hands burnished raw with blood as  
the friction tore through his last attempt to grasp something. There  
was nothing to reach for as the sand stone crumbled under his touch.  
The wet air compressed around him, collapsing his vision as he looked  
skyward in terror. `No! ' An imagined scream was lost to the rain as  
the planet raced up.

The frigid impact shattered his consciousness, forcing him from his  
body in a flash of darkness.

*******

Water roared in the pre dawn distance, echoing among the  
boulders in the canyon as it spilled toward the alien sea in a wide  
arc. The river had carried him far beyond his entry point.  
He had come to rest in a sheltered stone cove just before the channel  
made its way to the breakers a few hundred meters out. The cove  
rested quietly under a veil of fog, stagnant from the receding tide.  
The still water held him against the shore face down; his body nearly  
submerged as the water lapped at his helpless form.

Movement began tenuously. A swallow pinched hard in the back of his  
throat; something was in the way. Salt laced the tip of his tongue,  
strong and strangely bitter as he felt the blood tainted wet between  
the corners of his lips that threatened to fill his mouth.

Sheppard coughed abruptly with a violent involuntary spasm; trading  
one element for another as fluid drained away and cool air pushed in,  
expanding his rib cage with a gasp. His boggy lungs ached with the  
infiltration of oxygen that insistently vied for space. He gasped  
repeatedly between spasms as he expelled the remaining water.

He rolled slightly onto his side to assist his breathing as he  
opened his eyes. The light stung as he attempted to focus on the  
texture of a large russet colored stone a foot away at the pebbled  
waterline. It looked transparent in the weak, ethereal light.  
Slow deep breathing brought blood to his head, warming him to his  
awareness as his body began to burn heavy with cold. With a labored  
groan he pushed onto his back and exhaled painfully.

He stared up into the gray and tried to make sense of his  
surroundings from his limited viewpoint; the misty ceiling above  
blended into him, leaving him feeling confused as if he was dreaming.  
Searching for something more relevant, he slowly held his shaky hands  
up to his face. Flickers of memory began play in his mind as his eyes  
studied them.

`Running…I was running…' He thought.

He noticed the torn skin on his seemingly alien palms and fingertips.  
The wounds were now feather edged and bleached pale from being in the  
water too long. `I fell?'

His head began to pulse with pain. He touched his numb fingers to  
his scalp in a need for explanation; they came away wet with  
crimson. "I'm hurt…" He mumbled quietly.

His tongue slipped out and cautiously ran over his lips. Traces of  
blood and grit coated their smooth surface now tingling from being  
disturbed. His black uniform twisted across him in a soaking embrace,  
mimicking his awkward pose among the rocks.

"Still alive…" He heard himself say. "Where? …We…Running?…Head hurts…"  
Being back in his body seemed to be a disadvantage in the moment. He  
lifted his head to look around but quickly set it back as the pain  
burst behind his eyes, momentarily blinding him.

Eyes closed and teeth clenched he clumsily felt his TAC vest for  
anything useful. He pulled a wet field dressing out and blindly  
wrapped it around his head and over his wound as if he had done so a  
hundred times before. The simple effort winded him but the added  
pressure of the bandage felt comforting, easing the splitting  
sensation that was making him nauseated. It didn't take long for him  
to realize that staying still felt like a blessing.

In time, the delicate fog began to precipitate a light rain. He  
watched it softly fall toward him in his semi-lucid state. Each drop  
streaked down into his line of sight like a hypnotic silver thread.  
It was soothing at first but soon intensified and triggered his fear;  
he remembered the sky pulling away as he fell. He remembered the  
twilight turning to black. A wave of vertigo washed over him and spun  
the world around in a blur. He held onto the beach beneath him hoping  
it would make a difference.

Sheppard remained still and disoriented for another hour, waiting  
out his dizziness as the mist dissipated in the morning light. A  
distant sun appeared small in the lilac sky like a perfect pearl as  
it passed on a gentle but insufficient warmth to him. His clothing  
was nearly dry by the time he decided he would risk trying to move  
again.

He gave the order for his legs to come on line but they were  
unresponsive. He lowered his hand down to his right thigh and pulled  
at his pant leg. Dead weight met his efforts. He tried his left and  
noticed his lower leg scraped over the shore at an odd angle. His leg  
was broken but he couldn't feel it. `I'm dreaming… Really bad  
dream….' He thought nervously. Fear began to back up in his throat.  
He used his arms to adjust his hips, letting his leg fall back to its  
previous position.

A tight panic pricked at his heart. `Have to move…Have to…' He  
struggled to his side again but still could not command his legs. The  
pain in his back and chest was now breaking through as he began to  
shiver. `Need shelter. Need help…' He tried to connect again but  
there was no response.

A quick and uncharacteristic giggle escaped him as he sardonically  
realized his situation. `Crap! Can't die here…Here…Enemy territory…  
Can't remember…Can't take chance…Hide…Must move…'

Crawling was his only option. He scanned the shoreline with squinted  
eyes until he saw a modest overhang roughly ten meters away. The  
sunlight caught inside, offering the idea of relief from the cold.  
Turned on his side, he began to pull himself forward over the stony  
bank as he balanced his broken leg on his solid one for support.

The overhang waited as he caught his breath and made one last push,  
coming to an awkward rest beneath it. He lowered himself back down  
onto the sand and closed his eyes to the pressure claiming his head.

The only sound came from the river as it passed by. He could feel the  
rumble of the ocean well up from the ground as he held still; left to  
contemplate his fate. He wasn't sure which was more urgent, the pull  
of sleep or the monolith of pain that was now his body. Either way,  
he wanted a way out.

Whispering softly, illusion and memory slipped out into the quiet as  
he desperately fought to hold his thoughts. `John…John Sheppard…What  
do I do? I'm dreaming…Wish I was…Don't know…Have to run… Remember…  
Get home…Can't stop…So cold…Damn cold…' Sheppard's thoughts drifted  
away as the frigid air accepted his submission and eased him into  
unconsciousness.

*************************CHAPTER 2

Rodney was enraged to be brought back. Of all the times to  
return, this was the worst. The mandatory IOA de-briefing at Cheyenne  
mountain had come out of the blue. He knew it was the tip of a very  
treacherous ice berg; an ice berg that had just ripped his belly  
open. And they still wanted more. It was now bigger than the IOA. It  
was now the military that was being blinded by political pressures.

He braced himself against the table top and looked down; his hands  
were balled up into two white fists. Suspended in frantic thought, he  
tried to comprehend his situation. He didn't want it to end like  
this. He didn't want to turn and face his eager friend with the news.

"Rodney, come on man! Talk to me. You didn't come back here to just  
stare at your hands. Please, Rodney. For God's sake, say something!"  
Carson moved up behind him and placed his hand on Rodney's  
back. "It's Ok. We are in this together. What happened? What did they  
say?"

Rodney ran his hand haphazardly across his forehead and placed it  
back on the table top. He fought his nausea and his feelings of  
betrayal. Sarcasm corrupted his words.

"No Carson, it is so not `OK'. This entire thing is not OK, not fine,  
not fucking great!"

Carson blinked a few times, taken off guard. "Rodney?"

Rodney paused, taking a deep breath. `This isn't Carson's fault. Get  
a grip McKay!' He thought. His heart began to slow down, leaving him  
to feel some resignation.

He glanced in Carson's direction; this time his voice took a  
regretful tone. "Crap… I don't know what to say… They won't listen. I  
think they made up their minds a long time ago. After everything we  
have been through, they…Carson, they won't let us go!"

His words were terse, strangling his throat as they left him. His  
shirt stuck uncomfortably to his skin; he was chilled with  
perspiration and anxiety.

Carson held his fear back as he replied. "Rodney, they have too!  
There's no other answer. They couldn't have made up their minds…They  
don't know everything that happened! Hell, we don't!"

McKay continued to seethe; his anger slipped up once again breaking  
the surface of his distracted facade. "Yeah, well that inconvenient  
fact doesn't seem to matter! There's more Carson...They are thinking  
of closing down the expedition. They are saying there will be a short  
hearing but it looks like complete withdraw could follow… They are  
going to leave him there! They call it an `unfortunate loss'! They  
blame us Carson! "McKay cried. His words suffocated the air from the  
room.

Carson sat down, his legs now unsteady by the revelation. "Christ!  
That can't happen Rodney! We are the only ones who can change this!"  
After a moment of dire consideration, Carson stood and joined Rodney  
at the table. "We can't let this happen. We can't leave him for  
dead." He whispered. His eyes were heavy with desperation.

Rodney took a deep breath, fighting the urge to raise his voice but  
it was too late. "If Elizabeth was here…She would not stand for this!  
No fucking way! She would carve them a new one so deep…" Tears rimmed  
his distraught eyes.

"Rodney,calm down now. We will find a way. We need to think."  
Carson could see Rodney was pushing himself too hard. His face was  
crimson.

Rodney threw up his hands. "I know, but what are we gonna do? They  
won't listen. I was in there for what, two fucking hours again,  
laying it out after you did the same? You know what I got for my  
efforts? A god damn guard at the door. He's out there right now,  
guarding us like we are gonna walk the damn green mile! Please, if  
you see a way out of this, fill me in Beckett because as of right  
now, we are so very screwed!" McKay covered his mouth for a moment,  
biting back his rage. He felt like he was going to black out.

"Breathe. Deep breath, come on." Carson whispered. Rodney followed  
his instruction, relaxing a little.

"I can't live with myself Carson if I let John go like that…I just  
can't. This is my fault!" Rodney whispered back in a weak voice.

"No it's not." Carson put his arm around him for a moment to calm  
him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, straining  
to concentrate."Damn it…There has to be something…Something we can do…  
Rodney, what would Elizabeth do?" He slowly stepped away, eyes still  
closed.

Rodney was confused."What? I…I don't know? I sure as hell wish she  
was here. Such a horrible waste, that…" He drifted into the memory of  
her.

"Rodney, think. What would she do? Other than John, you knew her  
best."

Rodney stood a bit taller, considering the question.  
"Well, she would...I...She would beat the bastards at their own game!  
She would…Break a rule that needed to be broken? For him, at least."  
He covered his eyes. He felt hopeless.

"For any of us Rodney. She knew the difference between politics and  
what really mattered. So, let's break some rules. Following them  
hasn't done a lick of good." Carson urged.

Rodney fell back to sarcasm. "Which one should we start with? We are  
under armed guard. I am open to suggestions but the fact remains… We  
are trapped here Carson! "McKay waved his hands as Carson mumbled  
something over and over under his breath.

Holding a hand out to block Rodney's interruption, he kept mumbling,  
getting louder with each repetition until his eyes snapped open.

"Carson! What are you going on about?! I am the one who has the  
brilliant last minute ideas! If I don't have one…Carson? Don't tell  
me you…" McKay's thought stumbled as he caught the implication in  
Carson's body language.

Carson looked back at Rodney as he was formulating the thought, his  
hand now reaching for his friend. "A number Rodney, I was trying to  
remember a number! We have to risk it! We have to go back!" He  
blurted as he grasped McKay by the shoulders; his eyes chilled blue  
with his idea.

"Carson! What are you talking about? What is it? They are not going  
to just let us walk out of here!"

"Aye, I know that! Do you have your phone on you?" Carson looked  
frightened but determined.

"Yeah…I grabbed it before we left, but it's not like we have  
reception or can just call home…What are you thinking?"He whispered  
as he pulled out his phone from his trouser pocket. Swallowing hard,  
he shot a glance at the door. Carson read his mind and slipped a  
chair under the doorknob as if it would help.

"Well, I think it will travel just far enough…The plan involves being  
sneaky and calling in a favor, but I think at this point, we couldn't  
live with ourselves if we didn't do this." Carson looked at Rodney  
nervously.

Rodney's face was red with irritation. "Carson! You got a plan or  
what?"He barked.

"Yeah, I do…At least to get us back, then you can take it from there.  
We need to be invited back…"

"Whatever! We have to find Sheppard!"

"Agreed. Do you know how to text?" Carson whispered.

"For God's sake! What am I, a turnip? Who are we texting!?"Rodney  
growled.

Carson grinned. "Who else at SGC knows nearly everything there is  
about everything and really annoys you?"

Rodney chewed on his lip for a moment then whined at the obvious  
choice." Aw man, you don't mean Lee do you?"

"Aye, I had the pleasure of shall we say, helping him with a  
little `health problem' when we were on the Daedalus. I check in on  
him from time to time on his private cell phone. I happen to know  
that he is here, as we speak. I am sure he will help us."

"What was the problem you helped…?"

"Can't say…Well… Only as a last resort in this case. Let's just say  
it was personal and it gives us an advantage. Play nice now. Get in  
touch with just how much you love the `World of War Craft'." He said  
with a smirk.

Having a hope to focus on brought him back to Earth. "Bite me Carson.  
What's the number? "Rodney grumbled as he wrestled with his phone.

Teyla found Ronon standing out at the water's edge by the mess  
hall. It had been twelve hours since their return from the Wraith  
inhabited moon but it felt like a week. Nothing seemed right and it  
was hard to find anyone who hadn't heard that Sheppard was dead. That  
was the official story.

There was an IOA representative crawling over the entire city looking  
for information on what he called an `irresponsibly executed  
mission.' Woolsey was trying to hold the city together in light of  
the situation; everyone was angry that there would be no rescue.  
That was the unofficial story. Teyla and Ronon were scheduled to be  
interviewed shortly.

Ronon looked out at the sunset, unaffected by the frigid wind that  
cut past him. The cold magenta sky was perfectly clear, save for two  
silver moons suspended over the dark blue New Lantian sea. A thick  
ring of prismatic ice crystals haloed each one foretelling a change  
coming. She came up quietly and stood to face him.

"Hey, how are you?"

Ronon glowered at her question as he met her eyes. "Were not going to  
settle for this are we, because I can't." He growled as he crossed  
his arms over his chest. It looked like he was trying to hold himself  
back.

Teyla frowned as she lowered her voice. "No we are not…I feel that he  
is still alive. I would bet my life on it."

Ronon looked back out at the view. "So what are we gonna do? They  
have been watching us you know. As if we had something to do with it.  
As if we did something wrong."

"I know. John would be furious. We must go after him. We must go now.  
I feel that he is still on the planet. He needs us Ronon. I think I  
know of a way." She said softly.

Ronon looked around and saw someone coming."Then we should talk  
somewhere else…Follow me."

"Happy to Ronon. Lead the way."

*******

He awoke to the sound of his own strained voice, calling out  
from his dream, "Now!"

Heavy and dull like the surrounding stone, his mind fought to adjust  
to his new circumstance. The sun's rays were now long gone, leaving  
him to feel the fatigue of constantly shivering. He couldn't stop.  
With just enough room to sit up, Sheppard fumbled painfully to right  
himself. It took a few attempts.

He looked around at the dim surroundings, confused. His body ached as  
he remembered how he had arrived at his current location. `River bank…  
I fell. I'm alone…Hurt?' He felt for his radio and weapons but all  
were lost. Pain held tight in his head and chest as he patted  
himself down with care. His legs still ignored his commands.

Sheppard's raw hands eventually found his damaged leg. Hands unsteady  
as his breathing, he slowly folded his pant leg up to his knee to  
take a look. He unlaced his boot with near frozen fingers and removed  
it along with his damp sock.

A burning sensation burst through his back and escaped him on the  
exhale as his foot came free. He stopped sharply, hoping to outlast  
it. It died down into a threatening low grade electrical charge that  
hummed within. `Go slow John…Really slow…' He wiped his brow.

Venturing a glance back to his injury, he could see that the lateral  
bone was broken just above the ankle. It had shifted under the  
discolored skin, distorting his leg. "Not so good John." He mumbled  
somewhat incoherently. `Gotta fix it.' He looked around, hoping for  
something to help.

Tidal remnants of plant and stone were scattered about in caches  
between the boulders that dotted the entrance to the overhang. He  
found a length of drift wood to brace his leg and set it aside.  
Noting that his side arm was missing, he removed his leg holster. He  
had suffered many injuries over his military career including many  
broken bones and had picked up a few tricks but setting his own leg  
seemed daunting in his distorted state. He would start then stop,  
forgetting what he was doing.

Eventually, he worked out his thought out and positioned the straps  
from his holster under and perpendicular to his leg. He swallowed  
tight as he placed his hands on his ankle. `Fast…Do it fast…'He  
thought.

Staring at it with determination, he quickly jerked the bone back  
into approximate alignment. His cry was loud and sharp as another  
electrical shock flashed within, leaving him panting with eyes  
clamped shut.

After a few moments to regain his composure, he picked up the length  
of driftwood with trembling hands and placed it alongside the  
traumatized bone. The soft holster served as a pad between the two as  
he grudgingly strapped it together and pulled his sock over the  
assembly. Sheppard blearily stared at his makeshift splint. "That has  
to do…"He whispered.

With the dark soon to be all around him and no source of heat,  
Sheppard instinctively gathered what wood and dried algae was lying  
next to him and drunkenly made a mat to lie on to insulate him. Every  
movement became painstaking as his shivering became more violent. He  
lowered himself down and pulled his arms into his vest. `Need to stay  
awake…Somehow…' He gazed out of his crevice and hoped for rescue.  
As he looked out he noticed something moving on the ridge across from  
him. Something in his memory told him they were the enemy. He had  
never felt so vulnerable. They disappeared within minutes, but he  
felt no comfort.

The wide open night sky above overwhelmed the landscape as he  
studied the lights within it. Two galactic arms spanned the black,  
dressed thick with a billion worlds that glowed with infinite  
possibilities but none seemed imminent. He focused on counting his  
way across, star by star, forcing his mind to remain engaged. `Long  
way home Sheppard…Long way…' He thought, scared by the sight. `They  
will come for me…Just stay awake.' He told himself.

*******

Dr. Lee paused, taking note of the guards as he flashed his pass  
to them. With a nod and a slightly nervous smile, he knocked on the  
door. It cracked open, revealing McKay peering at him with  
bloodshot eyes.

Lee walked in and promptly closed the security door behind him.  
" Ok, I'm here. What can I do?"He asked quietly.

"I need you to get a message to Pegasus ASAP. Sheppard's life depends  
on it!"Rodney whispered.

"I thought…I mean…Well,yeah, it's just about time for our usual  
transmission…I take it the brass won't let you do this through  
conventional channels...I hear you're in some hot water."

Rodney's frustration snapped it's last twig at Lee's indifference. He  
glared at him and spat in a vicious whisper. "Yeah! We are! And If I  
know you, you have been eavesdropping on the entire situation!"

"Rodney!"Carson smacked his shoulder.

Lee blinked a few times, un-affected by Rodney's behavior. He had  
seen it before."Well, yeah…You got me there…I thought the Col. didn't  
make it. You really think he is alive?"

"That's kinda the point to this whole thing Einstein!" Rodney hissed  
again.

Carson smacked him again and interjected."Forgive him, he is  
suffering from that…Condition you… Well, you know."

Lee looked at him sideways, wondering if his secret was safe. Carson  
winked at him, letting him know it was. For now. Lee tried to act  
casual. "Yeah, heard about that condition. That would make anyone  
irritable. Sorry to hear that McKay. So, what do you need me to do  
again?"

Rodney felt Carson's finger digging into his rib, insisting on some  
level of politeness. He grudgingly abided. " We need to get a message  
to Zelenka on Atlantis. Just a few lines of text with programming  
language…I didn't want to send them to you over the phone…Just in  
case. Here, memorize it." He handed Lee a small scrap of paper.

Lee studied it for a moment. "Strange..I get it…Ok, but what about  
you guys? What are they gonna do with you…Do you know yet?"

McKay wanted to scream at him but Carson's finger was pressing on a  
nerve, making it hard to breathe. "No. Just send it. If Zelenka sends  
something back, find us, OK?" He said, squelching a cry of pain.  
Lee handed the paper back.

"Ok. For Sheppard. But you never saw me." He slipped out of the room.

*******-

Ronon stepped out into the empty hall by the armory, stopping  
Mr. Woolsey in his tracks. Teyla appeared right after, coming up  
behind them.

"Ah, Hello Ronon…Teyla, what can I do for you?" He asked nervously,  
realizing he was engulfed in Ronon's shadow.

"I think you know what you can do for me…Or should I say Sheppard."  
He said in an intimidating tone.

"Ronon, we have been over this. The IOA has declared him KIA. They  
have locked down the gate. No expedition member may leave. I know  
this is hard to accept, but for right now, I must agree with them. I  
can't see how he would have survived. Not based on the information we  
have. It is far too dangerous to risk anyone else. I'm sorry."

"We don't know that and you don't know him! He doesn't deserve this!"  
He spat through his teeth as he took a step forward.

Woolsey took a step back."Ronon, it isn't about what he deserves. It  
is about how dangerous it is. The IOA feels that there has been  
enough loss. I am sorry."

"Excuse me Mr. Woolsey, but you said that any expedition member  
cannot leave at this time. It that what the IOA has stated?"Teyla  
calmly asked.

"Yes. That is the official wording."He blinked a few times, wondering  
what they were going to do.

"Then may I offer that Ronon and I are not members of the expedition  
from Earth. Rather, we are alien allies that have chosen to assist  
the Colonel in an alliance, if you will. Therefore, in light of the  
circumstances, we should return to our home world until you have set  
your affairs in order." She looked at him with an insistence that was  
forged harder than steel.

A light went on behind his eyes. "Mmm. Very interesting. I hear what  
you are saying. I don't suppose that if you return to your home  
world, you would resist the urge to gate to his last known location?"

"I cannot say Mr. Woolsey."Teyla held his gaze. It made him  
uncomfortable.

"I see. You know that we would not be able to communicate during the  
lock down?"

"Yes."

"But you would want to `return home' all the same?" He folded his  
arms over himself, wanting protection from Ronon's relentless stare.

"Yes, we would. We will give you an address. I do not think the IOA  
would need to be concerned with such a thing. After all, we have not  
been introduced."

"True, the IOA representative does not know you. Not yet. Your  
introductions are not scheduled for a few hours." His concern broke  
through his strained diplomacy. "Teyla, I do not want to see you  
harmed."

Ronon tightened his jaw. "We will be fine. Are you going to let us go  
or not?"

Woolsey looked around, making sure they were still alone. "I don't  
know if…How am I going to introduce you when you are not here? He  
wants to question you."He lowered his tone, attempting to keep the  
conversation just between them.

"I am sure you will find a way. You are an intelligent man who can  
handle situations much more challenging than this."She smiled  
politely.

He tried to take a more authoritative stance but Ronon's presence  
was really starting to affect him. He was beginning to unravel. "I  
suppose…I can't recommend that this is a good idea. I know you are  
fiercely loyal to Sheppard, but …"

Teyla stepped forward, surprising him with her steadfast  
negotiation. "I do not think you understand just how loyal we are,  
Mr. Woolsey."

He paused, considering the situation. He paused too long for Ronon's  
growled. "Or how fierce…I would hate to see our  
alliance destroyed by an act of war."

"Ronon…I" Woolsey tried to diffuse the situation but he stopped  
before he began. He knew he was losing and he did not trust Ronon at  
this point to continue to show restraint. His only option was to call  
for help or accept.

"I would have to agree, Mr. Woolsey. Preserve our alliance. Let us  
go. Please."Teyla urged.

Woolsey swallowed. "Alright. I see your point. I think it is  
honorable you want to try, but foolish…"He began.

"And what would you know about honor?"Ronon asked with a hint of  
disgust.

Teyla took another step towards him and looked deep into his  
eyes."What he means to say, is that you would honor us by granting  
our request."

"Very well." Woolsey whispered with surrender. "Meet me in the gate  
room in ten minutes."

Teyla nodded and watched him walk away.

"Should we trust him?" Ronon asked.

"Yes. How will you get a jumper?" She kept watching, making sure he  
was out of sight.

"Lorne. Leave that to me."Ronon replied.

"How will you gate out without being detected?"

"Leave that to Zelenka. And Teyla?"

"Yes?"

"I will come for you."

"I trust you will. We should let Radek know we are ready." She said.  
Ronon nodded.

They turned and walked toward the science lab.

*******

The sound wavered in and out of his consciousness, puncturing  
his blunted sleep with an instinctive unease. The deep hiss became  
more menacing in his ear as he fought to open his eyes. Sheppard felt  
something strange. A warm, wet sensation tingled across his shoulder  
thickening into a burn that took his breath as he was viciously  
thrown into the rear of the shallow cave.

The caustic pain was instantaneous as the suffocating shadow over  
him lunged again, crushing its jaws into his collar bone as he hit  
out frantically. The force of the stone grating into his back made  
him yell out as he landed. Blood shot from his mouth as his face made  
contact.

The hissing figure bit down again, ripping his stinging flesh as it  
pulled him by the shoulder out into the starlight. As it drug him  
over the shore, his legs caught randomly on the rubble while his free  
hand fell to a fist sized shard of rock. Sheppard latched on and held  
tight to it with numb fingers; he swung his arm forward in  
desperation with all his strength. It came to a stop with a sickening  
crack.

A heavy sensation spread over his chest as the shadow moved off with  
a hollow gurgle, leaving him at the river's edge gasping for air in  
the icy mist.

It took the better part of a half hour for him to crawl back to his  
small shelter. Every motion felt impossible through his warped  
awareness as his upper body sacrificed its strength to cover the  
distance; survival and delusion urged him on.

He collapsed onto his side and trembled uncontrollably as the burning  
sensation seemed to taint his entire body with a bone breaking ache.  
He strained to focus. He had lost a considerable amount of blood and  
the wound kept oozing. `Have to…Stop it…'

Sheppard blindly felt the sand for anything to stop the flow. He  
clutched a large pile of desiccated algae and pressed it into his  
shoulder. With the last remnant of his strength was gone, he fell  
back onto the sand, grateful for gravity's assistance. St…tay…Awake…  
John…nn.' He whispered.

*******

Teyla arrived just after dawn, undetected as she stepped  
through the ancient portal. Hunched low, she scurried for cover among  
the trees still bathed in the breath of the night before. The air was  
fragile and cold, much like the impotent sun that only hinted at  
warmth. She pulled her heavy coat tight and took a moment to gather  
her bearings.

Her scanner hinted at a direction, sensing Sheppard's transmiter. It  
would be a long trek through a Wraith inhabited valley and over a  
steep ridge to the east. Her instincts told her to be particularly  
wary; she was about to have company. A hive ship was due to land  
soon.

Escaping this world the first time had been difficult . She doubted  
the Wraith would be tricked again. She checked her weapons and  
slipped into the wilderness in search of him.

*******

The evening transmission from SGC would be the only activity the  
gate would see for a while. Zelenka watched his computer monitor  
hungrily for any status update pertaining to his friends. Most of the  
content was for Woolsey's eyes only, save for a few shipping  
manifests and random memos.

Within moments, the transmission ended and the gate flashed closed.  
He studied the contents from tip to tail. A small cluster of notation  
caught his eye. It was embedded in a line of text and routine code  
that finished the last paragraph.

"RMRZ"

It was something that was inescapable on Atlantis…At least in the  
science labs. He once even found it written out in the frosting of a  
chocolate éclair he had hoped to eat one morning.

Zelenka looked casually around and saw he was momentarily un-  
observed. Woolsey was in his office, yelling at someone from the IOA.  
He began to sweat as he clicked on it. A password box opened up,  
prompting him.

He entered the phrase 'RODNEY- MCKAY- IS- GREATER-  
THAN –RADEK- ZELENKA'.

"Bastard!" He whispered under his breath as he waited.

Although they often argued, Rodney and Radek held a deep respect for  
one another. They would speak in code even for the silliest things,  
just for fun. Every letter had a meaning, every phrase a potential  
directive. This was one of the few times that their unspoken language  
would serve a more important purpose.

Another box appeared with a response. It held lines of code:

0001X11C0010R100IT0X01IC0010A00LX00S0011X00H101E010P0X0000I001X1S00L00  
11XI11V001E  
G010E0X011T00M0X0E010R01X0E110D00I101T010H00H0X01O0X10M001E000010N11X1  
01O11011XW110

He eliminated the ones, X's and zeros. Then he saw it:

` CRITICAL SHEP IS LIVE GET MEREDITH HOME NOW `

At the bottom was yet another small box, waiting for an entry. He  
typed `REVEAL' and hit enter . Seconds seemed like hours, but the  
last clue appeared.

GATE EMERGENCY TACTIC NAQUADAH OVERLOAD WINDOW

Zelenka deleted any sign of the message and hurried off to his lab.  
He had his answer. It was time to take action.

*******

After a few hours, Teyla arrived at a large river. She moved  
quietly over the tumbled shoreline like a cat, observing every tidal  
mark that shaped the sand. As she walked, she replayed John's  
disappearance in her mind. She could see the swarm of Wraith heading  
for him. She remembered how he fought. The image of Wraith rising up  
from the ground terrified her. She could not sense them at the  
moment. For now, the area was clear.

The sun was sinking behind the wall of the canyon, softening the  
feeble sunlight into a ruddy tone. Each exhale was visible in the  
cold as she persisted in her stride, scanning the tiniest detail.  
Then as if tricked, her eyes fought to believe…She saw it...

Just a few inches below the surface of the frigid aquamarine river  
she noticed a glint. Reaching down, her hand broke the surface and  
felt the familiar grip of a nine millimeter side arm. It was John's.  
Her heart burst in her chest as she stood staring at its angular form  
resting in her wet palm.

Eyes wide, she eagerly combed the surrounding area, questioning every  
contour of the land that stretched out before her. Every shadow held  
urgency, every boulder a hidden possibility. She wanted to call out,  
but feared her voice would carry too far to the ears of the enemy so  
she moved on slowly, cautiously approaching a large outcrop of stone.

Her eyes came to rest on a wide band of disturbed sand just above the  
waterline. It meandered across the bank and toward the cliff face. A  
blackened slick substance spattered the shore, leading upstream in a  
trickle. She touched it. It was viscous on her finger and rancid like  
old flesh.

A few meters up the beach the carcass of a large lizard like  
creature had begun to rot; its scales almost midnight and reflective  
like a dark mirror. The animal's flat skull had been crushed in at  
the base. Teyla had seen them before in her travels. They were  
familiar scavengers on the Wraith worlds favored for their ability to  
clean up any human waste left behind. This one had fought for a meal  
and lost.

Returning her attention to the cliff she silently moved closer; her  
breath now held tight between her lips. A few pools of rusting blood  
were held among the debris as she followed the trail.

Barely visible in the shadows of a small cave, John's rigid body  
appeared still before her. He rested on his side, turned away. She  
noticed he was far too still as she knelt down, touching him with a  
timid hand.

"John! John?" She whispered. Her hand fell upon his back; the first  
sensation was the damp that clung to his black uniform. She pressed  
in further to feel for more. His body was cold as it met her finger  
tips.

Dread choked her, slurring her movements. `No John…No…' Her heart  
fell. A crushing weight descended upon her spirit as she bowed her  
head.

Teyla gently turned him over onto his back and softly wiped the sand  
from his ashen face. His eyes were slightly open and stagnant. She  
gently closed them.

Remnants of dried blood snaked from just above his ear down the  
hollow of his cheek and covered most of his chest. His mouth was  
crusted red at the corners. She could feel her chest spasm with grief  
at the sight.

He remained seemingly lifeless and broken before her as she took a  
deep breath in and held it. His chest did not move. Holding his  
wrist, she was unable to feel a pulse.

Sorrow welled up within her as a small sob broke free. "`No John, not  
like this…Not like this."She whispered.

John Sheppard was more to her than a team leader or warrior. He was  
family. He was her friend. He was a savior and a guide. He was so  
many things that had come to surprise her. The thought of his loss  
seemed more personal than could be spoken. It was devastating. She  
found herself fighting back tears as she observed his surrendered  
state. Time seemed to stop.

Moving her hands over him like a ghost, she found every injury and  
watched for any sign of response. His body was chilled and foreign  
under her touch as she attempted to read his story.

Holding his icy hand open, she examined his ragged palm. Its squared  
form was strong with details of a life of service but was now thick  
with trauma from the last few days. She realized how he came to be  
lost. `I am too late my friend…'

She wiped her face and took another deep breath. "I am here John."Her  
warm words echoed against the stone backdrop as her tears slipped  
from her cheek, falling onto his own.

Cradling his head with great care, she solemnly placed her forehead  
to his and paused, as if to say goodbye. Before she could whisper the  
words, she felt his fragile, inconsistent breath on her skin.

Hope overwhelmed her. "John! John, its Teyla! I am here! John?  
Please John, can you hear me?" Her hands ran over his face again,  
frantic for a sign he was still with her. He remained unresponsive  
yet his faint breath whispered out. He felt colder to her touch than  
the air around them.

She quickly began to remove the damp clothing from his torso,  
stripping him bare. She removed her long fur lined coat and carefully  
draped it over him for warmth. "John…John Sheppard…Can you hear me?"  
"I am not letting you go John…Stay with me." She whispered as she  
barred her own chest and joined him under the coat, wrapping herself  
around him.

His body felt lifeless and empty in her arms at first, as if his  
soul was standing outside of its vessel. The chill of his bare skin  
on hers felt sharp and painful. It made her shiver. "I am going to  
get you home." She whispered into his ear.

She desperately wanted to start a fire, but the risk of giving away  
their location was too great. The Wraith were closer now and on the  
hunt for any escapees from their holding yard. Teyla decided body  
heat would have to do. "John, Its Teyla, I am here with you." Teyla  
held tight, trying to impart as much warmth as possible.

After a few hours, his body began to give off its own modest  
heat. "John, can you hear me?" She patiently asked. A tiny groan  
slipped from his mouth.

Keeping him alive was the immediate challenge. If she could manage  
it, how to get him home would be the next. Teyla could hear weapons  
fire far off in the distance. The Wraith were numerous and  
unrelenting in their search. She knew their only hope was to wait for  
Ronon. Of more concern to her was if he would regain consciousness.  
His wounds were serious, leaving him completely helpless at the  
moment.

Realizing they would have to wait out the night, she concentrated on  
keeping John protected. Every sound drew her attention as she tried  
to imagine that they were invisible among the frost covered stone.  
Tucked away under her leather coat, they appeared to be; blending  
into the ocher hues of the riverbed. Holding to the hope of  
Sheppard's survival, Teyla kept watch until dawn returned.

*******

Major Lorne stood alone as he signed his weapons into the  
armory and neatly placed his gear back into his locker. He still  
felt nauseated. He had been off world when Sheppard's team had been  
intercepted. By the time he had returned, Atlantis had been ordered  
into lockdown and he was held in an empty office for two hours.  
Being grilled by the IOA representative had been infuriating.

He attempted to maintain his composure as he changed into a new  
uniform but his anger welled up and out into his fist as he slammed  
it into a supply crate.

"Damn it! He doesn't deserve that!" He yelled. The pain  
shot to his brain as he caught his breath. "Arrrghah!" He bent over  
slightly, consoling his hand.

Ronon stepped out from behind a freestanding locker, startling  
him. "No, he doesn't deserve that." He said in a menacing tone. Lorne  
jumped back.

"Shit, Ronon, how long have you been here?"

"A while. Just seeing who I can trust. How did it go with the IOA?"  
He leaned against the locker and folded his arms. Lorne stepped  
closer.

"Bastards! I can't believe, after everything Sheppard has done, they  
just want to say he's KIA! We don't know that! I wish I had been  
there! They won't tell me where he was last seen! They won't tell me  
shit! Why did they even bother to talk to me? I won't believe he is  
KIA until…" He blurted, arms waiving.

Ronon cut him off. "They questioned you because they want to get into  
his head. They want to blame someone. You want to do something about  
it?"

Lorne stared back at him. "Well, yeah, but how?"

"I will need your help. And don't worry. You won't be responsible.  
Interested?" Ronon approached him.

"Ah…Yeah. What are you thinking exactly?"

"Well, actually, you have a head start on me, but I will need to hit  
you. Maybe a few times. You OK with that?"

"What?" Lorne stared back at him again and blinked a few times.

"I take you down, abduct you against your will and steal a jumper  
which you are gonna fly at gun point. Just to cover our asses. Or  
your ass."

"Hit me how many times?" Lorne asked, wrinkling his face.

"Just enough to make it convincing."Ronon replied as he tried to  
suppress a smile.

Lorne looked uncertain, but nodded. "Yeah, that clears it up…OK, but  
go easy. I can't take your punch like Sheppard."

"Who says he can? By the way, good thing you said yes." His smile had  
now slipped its restraint.

Lorne studied him thoughtfully. "Somehow, it seemed the right thing  
to do. Do we need supplies? Weapons?"

"Already loaded. Jumper 1."

"What about the lock out. Who is gonna open the Iris?"

"Zelenka. He said something about a power fluctuation or something.  
We got to give him a signal when we are ready."

"Ok, I'm in. Med kit in the jumper?"

"Yeah."Ronon smiled again.

"Great…Can I close my eyes?"

Before Lorne could think, Ronon clocked him quickly, knocking him  
back and splitting his lip. Before he could breathe, Lorne was hit  
again and thrown over Ronon's shoulder. His face started to bleed  
down Ronon's back as they moved to the Jumper bay.

Lorne felt himself spinning slightly."Nice job, bleeding and  
disoriented but not completely unconscious." Lorne whispered with a  
bloody lisp.

"Thanks." Ronon whispered back as he drew his gun. The guards at the  
bay door raised their weapons as he approached, clearly intimidated  
by the sight of Ronon stalking toward them with their limp and beaten  
commander.

"Move!" Ronon said forcefully.

"We can't let you…"

"You just did." He stunned both guards and entered the bay.

*******

Morning filtered through the canyons in a blue mist. The land  
was under a shroud of bitter cold that was only destined to be beaten  
back for a few hours by the remote star, now attempting to rise.

Teyla felt him shift under her ever so slightly as she lie draped  
upon him like her coat. The color had returned to his face somewhat.  
She rested her hand on his bare chest and felt his heart beating back  
to her with a stronger voice. He was now warm to the touch.

Teyla had cleaned him and covered his torn shoulder during the  
night. She was relieved he showed no signs of fever.

Sheppard slowly opened his eyes half way and stared weakly at the  
rock above him. He stayed still, not quiet present in the moment.  
Teyla moved out from under the coat and discretely pulled on her tank  
top before moving into his line of sight. "John, can you hear me?"  
She touched his face.

Sheppard felt the warmth of her hands on him. With great effort, his  
grey eyes focused on her form. "John, can you speak?" She asked,  
again caressing his bruised face. His eyelids fought to stay open as  
he listened to her voice roll over him.

"Tey..la?" He whispered faintly. He licked his lips, now blushed back  
into life.

"Yes John. I am here." She tucked the coat around him to keep the  
chill out.

"Where?" He asked; his voice as pale as his skin.

"You are on a Wraith world. We are waiting for rescue. You are  
injured John."

His eyes seemed slightly vacant. Teyla held them with her own,  
imparting strength and comfort as she spoke.

"You were lost on a mission. You became separated from the team and  
fell I think, off a cliff. I believe the river carried you quite a  
distance away. We came back for you." She could see the news  
register on his beleaguered face.

"Wraith?"

"They have moved off for now but I believe they are still an imminent  
threat. There is a hive in the next valley. I feel another is soon to  
join it. Ronon is coming for us. He will be here soon."

Her words seemed to make sense but he felt unable to connect them  
all just yet.

"Pain. " He groaned weakly.

Teyla caressed his face again, relieved to see him looking back at  
her, although dazed. The weak morning light painted his eyes violet  
for a few moments as he looked to her for clues.

"John, what do you remember?"

He swallowed hard, trying to lubricate his throat."Wraith." He fell  
silent for a moment as the throbbing in his head intensified. "You  
found me?"

"Yes, I tracked you, or I should say your most probable location. How  
do you feel John?" Teyla's concern was so overwhelming, she found it  
difficult to keep from touching him. She adjusted the coat once more.

"Thirsty." John looked at her carefully, appreciating her presence.  
She uncapped her canteen and helped him sip from the opening, gently  
holding his head up. He labored to swallow a few  
mouthfuls.  
"Something… Attacked me." He added. A trickle of water  
escaped the corner of his mouth only to be caught as she wiped it  
away.

"Attacked you? Here?" She asked, lightly touching his wrapped  
shoulder.

"Yeah, burns. Fought it off."

Teyla found herself feeling admiration for the man before her. "Yes,  
you did. It will not be returning." She set the canteen aside and  
held her hand to his cheek."It was not venomous but we will have to  
watch you for any infection. I feel no fever yet. That is good." She  
said quietly."Can you move?"

"Don't know." He replied. She could see that he wanted to test the  
theory.

"John, I don't think you should." She cautioned.

"Help me." He asked. "Please."

She looked at him with uncertainty. "If you must, move very slowly."  
He nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

Sheppard began with his hands, feeling his way over his chest and up  
to his face. He reached up and fingered the bandage on his head.

"Does it hurt?"She asked.

"Yeah…My eyes are funny…" He tried to turn on his side and shook  
with the effort. Teyla caught him as his injured shoulder buckled in  
pain. He gasped as she eased him back down.

"You are not ready. We will wait a little. It's alright."

He looked up at her with a frightened expression.

"John?...What is it?" She leaned toward him, feeling his fear. "John?  
Talk to me John, please."

He stared outside for a moment, searching for a response. He  
stuttered as he attempted to speak again; his voice soft as if he had  
run out of air. "I…I…Teyla…I can't move…My legs… They won't move…" He  
was struggling to hold in his panic.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Can't feel them." The distress in his eyes confirmed his words.

"John, can I take a look?"

He nodded, still stunned by his realization. She started by  
delicately slipping her hand under his back. She moved her fingers  
along his mid spine, tentatively and selectively reading every inch.  
She could feel the heat from the bruises that mottled his skin. It  
felt as if he had hit every rock in the river. "Can you feel me?" She  
asked as she paused.

"Yeah. It hurts."He said with a wince.

She continued gingerly down to his low back. She could feel the  
swelling along his spine. She paused just below it."Here?"

"No." He swallowed and tried to look away. He did not react to her  
touch.

Aware of this, she moved down the back of each thigh, giving  
him a hard pinch on both. Again, there was no response. She ran her  
hands over the length of both legs and gave his braced leg a shake.  
He did not move.

"Anything?"

"No." He whispered in defeat.

Her hands moved back up to the outside of his hips. "Here?"

"I don't know…Maybe. Kinda numb." His words faded out.

Teyla covered him again. He looked up without speaking, paler than  
before. She took his hand into hers. "John, we will get help."She  
said kindly.

He felt guilty she had found him. He was a danger to her now. A  
liability. He remained silent but she felt his regret.

"John, we will do this together. We will endure."

Looking back to her slowly, he gave a brief but insincere nod.

She could see he was starting to shiver again. "You need to stay  
warm." She slipped under the coat with him and generously placed  
herself against his bare torso again. She entwined her legs to hold  
his.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, slightly incoherent and  
confused by her actions. He realized he was not fully clothed and  
braced against her. He had little choice as she looked him in the eye.

"You are weak and must stay warm John. This is the only way right  
now. Trust me." She rested her head against him. He remained quiet,  
not knowing what it meant.

The far off sun barely grazed the riverbed as it climbed. Teyla held  
him like a bird in her hand; insistent of his safety, but gently,  
allowing him movement. He eventually relaxed and fell into a light  
sleep. She watched the morning light seep among the surrounding  
stones, melting away the shadows but not the frost.

*******

Sheppard awoke wearily a short time later with a high pitched  
groan. Teyla sat up. He was in distress.

"Turn me." He breathed.

Without hesitation, she complied. She turned his body, keeping his  
spine straight as he vomited out of reflex. His belly contracted  
repeatedly, expelling nothing but effort. It left him weaker than  
before. She moved him back and wiped his mouth. He looked at her with  
shame tainted eyes, frustrated by the lack of control his body was  
experiencing.

"It is alright. I have you." She said, un-phased as she gave him some  
water to soothe his throat. He swallowed abruptly, nearly  
choking. "Easy, sip it from the edge." She whispered.

He tried again following her instruction. It was much easier. Sip by  
sip he held the cold water in his mouth before letting it slip down  
in small swallows.

He rested quietly for a bit, still attempting to make sense of his  
reality as Teyla slowly moved her hand over his arm in a reassuring  
way. It mesmerized him, allowing him to let some of his pain go for a  
few moments. He drifted in and out of his reality until images  
filtered back to his mind, begging for answers. He searched for his  
voice.

"Teyla, I remember something." He whispered.

"Yes John?"

"I remember…The rain. It was raining. I tried to hold on. "His throat  
was dry from dehydration.

"Yes, it has been raining off and on these last few days. I think  
you fell as you were leading the Wraith away from the jumper. You  
fell a long way, into the river. It broke your fall."

"Leading them away?" He coughed.

"Yes, we were departing when they caught us off guard. You yelled out  
to draw them off. They went after you. There were many."She  
held a little tighter to him.

"You were with me?"

"Yes John, I was a part of your team."

"Team?" He whispered fearfully. Teyla could feel the emptiness behind  
his question. He sounded lost.

"They made it out. You made it possible."

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remember. His memories  
remained scattered, just out of reach. He could see the jumper…People  
running toward it….With a frustrated exhale he turned his head  
slightly toward her.

"Rescue? When?" He asked, his tone now more uncertain.

"Soon John. Ronon is working on that. He knows where I have gone. We  
tracked your transmitter at first." Teyla felt her own uncertainty  
well up. She tried to hide it.

"Daedalus?"

"No. We will have to go through a space gate with a jumper. We came  
against orders."

"What?" He gave a small moan. She could feel his body tighten with  
pain.

"The IOA John…They would not authorize a rescue. They said it was too  
dangerous. Ronon and I came for you."

John's stomach clenched."McKay?"

"Rodney and Carson were taken back to Earth. The IOA insisted they be  
debriefed there. They went against their will. I have not heard from  
them."

"Jumper?"He began to lose his words.

"Major Lorne. Ronon and Lorne are working on it."

"Lorne? Military won't accept… His actions…" The pain in his head  
expanded, causing his left eye to dim.

"Ronon said he knew of a way. Don't worry."

Silence fell for a while longer as John attempted to understand  
their plan but the pieces kept slipping away. His head felt worse.  
His vision was now fading in and out. He tried to feel his legs  
again, but felt only numbness lingering in his hips. He was afraid.  
He couldn't remember what they had been talking about. He forgot her  
name for a moment.

"Te…Teyla…Why did we come here?"

"We came to recover survivors from a raid. Human survivors that were  
our allies and one of our own."

"One of us?"  
"They took Dr. Zelenka. He was tending to their power supply in a  
neighboring system when the Wraith arrived. He was captured and  
brought here. He is alright and back on Atlantis because of you."

He moved his hand to his head and placed it over his eyes.

"When we returned, an IOA representative was on Atlantis and ordered  
Woolsey to lock down the city. They deemed that the end of the  
matter."

"He left me?" Disbelief tainted his voice.

"Yes, he thought that you could not have survived. He did manage to  
do one thing positive."

"What?"

" He let us go look for you if. Ronon was very persuasive. He could  
not give the order officially at the time. The IOA representative had  
just arrived and only knew we were alien. He did not know we were a  
part of your team. He saw no reason to block us. Woolsey told him  
that we were visiting for a trade negotiation and needed to return to  
our home world. "

John felt a wash of pain blot out his vision. He closed his eyes,  
hoping it would stop. Nausea gripped him again. He tried to slow his  
breathing to keep from retching.

Teyla had fit herself perfectly against him, locking in their heat.  
He was grateful but still felt awkward. She felt his pause as his  
heart rate increased.

He moved his hand from his eyes to her; eager for heat but fearful  
of outright holding her. He didn't know quite what to do but he  
couldn't deny how good it felt to be warmer.

" You knew... I was alive?"

"I felt it. I know you. Ronon knows you. Although, when I found you,  
I thought otherwise. You were so cold John. You would have died from  
the cold." She whispered. Her admission tightened his gut. He gave in  
and held onto her.

"I could not leave you."She whispered.

"Teyla…It `s so dangerous. They were right to leave me if…"

"John, you know I can feel the Wraith. I can move among them. I was  
the only one who could find you."

The nausea began to crest. She felt his belly tighten, resisting the  
urge to vomit. She turned him and held his head as struggled against  
the spasms. A cold sweat broke over his body as he waited out the  
feeling. Teyla wiped his face and eased him back.

"Don't speak, it is making it worse John. Rest."

"And if Ronon can't come?" He whispered weakly.

"He will John. I know he will." Teyla could see that John was  
blinking out. "Rest John. It is alright."

His fear was close to the surface. He was fearful for himself and  
her. "Teyla…I, I'm in real trouble. If help doesn't come…" His voice  
faded out as he lost consciousness.

Teyla was thankful he did not finish his thought. She knew he wanted  
to protect her, even now. Not trusting his altered state and his  
feeling of being a burden, she did not want him to hurt himself if  
rescue was delayed.

She reached out her hand from under the coat and felt for his side  
arm lying nearby. In one swift movement she placed it away behind a  
large standing stone, out of sight and away from him. She left her  
own stunner by her side.

"Sleep John, I will wake you in a little while." She whispered as she  
pulled him closer and focused on his heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

***********************CHAPTER 3

Zelenka sat in the auxiliary control room and rechecked his  
monitor as he nervously pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.  
As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Rodney. Covert opps  
weren't really the bull he wanted to take by the horns, but there was  
no going back. He owed Sheppard this chance. He would be dead now if  
Sheppard hadn't diverted the Wraith. He thought back to all the times  
Sheppard had saved him…All the times he had put McKay on check. It  
made him smile.

His headset crackled. He heard eight clicks. It was time to start. A  
push of a button prompted the power to surge and a frantic call from  
the primary control room.

"Zelenka! What is happening?" Woolsey's voice carried over the line.

"I am not sure, some sort of power flux…I think it is coming from one  
of the power stations…Something McKay was working on."

"Zelenka! The Gate! It is dialing! What the hell is going on! Chuck,  
can you stop it?" The com was interrupted.

Zelenka responded."I am working on it!"

Chuck proceeded to enter a code in an attempt to override the dialing  
sequence. Woolsey was blinded by the white flash that filled the gate  
room. The blue event horizon that had opened disappeared in a ripple.  
Chuck spoke in Woolsey's direction. "Sorry sir. I don't know what  
that was. The power surge…It must have blown a conduit here in the  
gate room. I can't really see…Can you?"

Woolsey stared at his glimmering silhouette and pressed the com  
button again. "Not really…What have you got Zelenka?"

Zelenka cleared his throat and swallowed before responding. "A  
generator fed back into the system. Major power interfaces are in  
danger of overloading due to damage."

"Is that it?"

"No, there is more...The ZPMs are in danger of being irreprably  
damaged if I can't get to the source of the problem. It is imperative  
we get McKay back here. He is the only one who can stop the damage  
from spreading."

"Why?!"

"He was working on the system before he left…He has the codes…He  
never shared them with me…There was no time…"

"Did anything leave or enter the gate?' Woolsey snapped.

"No, nothing evident. Just the power surge." He was holding his  
fingers behind his back, crossed for luck. "One more thing…This could  
happen again…Unless we get McKay."

The IOA official came up behind Woolsey. "Explain this!"

Woolsey turned coldly to the representative. "It is a ten thousand  
year old city and you decided to take our best scientist back to  
earth when he was in the middle of repairing the power system. Is  
that clear enough? We need him back. I am sending for him, protocols  
be damned!"

The IOA representative stormed off, leaving Woolsey to ponder what  
was really going on.

*******

Inside the Jumper, Lorne held an ice pack to his face as he  
worked the flight controls."Ronon, what about my men? Will they  
remember?" He asked, speaking through a fat lip.

"Yeah. I adjusted the stun setting. It has a way of wiping your  
memory for a day or so. Figure it will be enough to find Sheppard. If  
they see his smiling face, I doubt they will say anything."

"And if they do say something, then we have our cover story. Got it.  
Hope you are right. They are new and don't really know Sheppard's  
code."

"There are other ways to keep a silence Lorne." He said stone cold.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."He replied reluctantly. "Where to?"He  
asked in hopes of leaving that last comment behind.

"Here, Zelenka wrote it out."

Lorne looked at the address. "Ronon…This is a Wraith world…We should  
have more men…"

"We will be fine. We should be able to pick up Teyla's transponder  
when we reach orbit."

"What! Telya is there? Alone?"

"Yeah, she was able to gate in before the Atlantis lock down. I was  
supposed to go with her, but I ditched to get us a ship."

"How? Wait, why then are we going the long way around?"

"Because she arrived just ahead of a Hive ship. It is too dangerous  
now. We will have to sneak in. The Wraith have improved their sensing  
abilities near the surface gates but they only watch when they are  
there."

"How did she know when to go?"

"She just did. She could feel them."

"How did you arrange this?" He asked, impressed by his team mates.

"Zelenka." Ronon said calmly.

"How did you ditch? Didn't Woolsey see you?"

"Naw, he was arguing with the IOA guy. Missed it completely."

"So Zelenka...He's the mastermind? He sure can trump McKay  
sometimes."Lorne shook his head.

"Yeah." Ronon laughed.

"I hope Teyla is alright."Lorne said with concern.

"We will know soon." Ronon held up a small metal rectangle.

"Lots of weapons on board?" Lorne asked as he read the HUD data.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Ronon slapped Lorne on the back in support. Lorne was appreciative  
but being jostled made his face ache with pain. Still, he had no  
regrets. He set the ship's course.

********

Rodney and Carson popped through the event horizon and stepped  
into the gate room of Atlantis. Woolsey and Zelenka greeted them.  
Woolsey bristled up, trying to hide his relief.

"Welcome back. Dr. Beckett? I don't recall asking for you?"

"Ah, Rodney wasn't feeling well. I needed to monitor him. Just in  
case." He said, holding his breath. Woolsey squinted at him  
suspiciously but moved on.

"Fine. Whatever. We have a problem with the power grid. Seems that  
you didn't share the appropriate coding with anyone and now the city  
is about to blow a gasket. Zelenka will bring you up to speed. The  
lockout still stands so stay put. I have to go babysit. If you need  
me I will be in my office with the IOA ray of sunshine."  
He turned on his heel and stiffly walked away.

Rodney stared wide eyed at Zelenka." Up to speed? Blow a gasket?  
What's happening? What did you do?!"

"You're welcome `Meredith'…Welcome `home'…He whispered with  
deliberate emphasis. "Come with me."

"What about Carson?" Rodney asked.

Zelenka thought for a moment then gave an authoritative reply. "We  
will need him. He has the strongest gene. Might make things go  
faster." Zelenka glimpsed at the guards in the gate room and saw  
nothing suspicious. With a small wave he motioned to his team mates  
to follow him.

Once in the privacy of the lab Rodney let loose. "What in god's name  
is happening?"

"Rodney, calm down. First things first. The whole power issue….Just a  
ruse although I did do as you suggested. I overloaded a Naquadah  
generator…But, everything is alright…It just looks otherwise. If you  
spend some time fiddling…it will look like everything is fixed. But  
it actually is…"

"Fine, quit rambling! What else?"Rodney asked impatiently.

"The larger problem…Involves Teyla and Ronon."

"Did you tell them I was coming back?"

Well, that's just it…They left before I could get your message. They  
are gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"To find the Colonel. It was kind of…Well, plan A. Teyla left first.  
Ronon was next."

Rodney was trying to see where it was all heading. "How did Teyla and  
Ronon get out?"

"Well, Teyla convinced Woolsey to let her go before the lock down.  
Ronon left after with the help of your directive. When I received  
your message to bring you back, it gave me what I needed to send him  
on his way with a jumper. I slipped him out with a so called power  
surge and activated the gate according to your coded instruction. He  
was going to help Teyla."

"Ok, just wish I had known about the Plan A…Wait! How is he going to  
fly it?"

"Major Lorne."

"What?"

"Ronon kidnapped Lorne to get the jumper…Well; he made it look like a  
kidnapping just in case, to cover Lorne. The last thing the Marines  
saw at the jumper bay was probably Ronon and his gun. They are still  
unconscious in the infirmary. I said they got hit with a stray bolt  
of electricity."

"Good god! Are they alright?"Carson cried.

"Yes. But, they will be out as you know for a bit."

Rodney started to pink up as his anxiety increased."You…What…Aw, man,  
now what? We have to do this alone? Can we get a message to Lorne?"

Zelenka shook his head. "Not right now…Radio silence on the Wraith  
world, remember?"

"Crap! And Woolsey?"Rodney put his hands over his eyes trying to see  
a way out.

"All he knows is that Teyla and Ronon left to find the Colonel, and  
he doesn't know about Lorne yet. Or the jumper. In all the confusion,  
he hasn't called for him yet."

Rodney gawked at him. "He doesn't know? He sent them on foot? No back  
up? But the security tapes?"

"I got to them first…Besides, The IOA official has had him completely  
distracted. So, what do you want to do?"

"Shit! Let me think! Just let me think…"

"Rodney, we need to hurry…" Carson added.

"I know Carson! I know!"

"What do you think the odds are that Teyla and Ronon will find  
him?"Carson asked Zelenka.

"Hard to say. They have a very dangerous area to search. Two Hives  
are due to be there any time now. Frankly, I am questioning their  
decision to go." Zelenka paused and went to his monitor.  
"I see no communication yet. A smaller team will have a better time  
of it than a large recon effort. We will have to wait for some kind  
of word from them…Which could come at any time."

"So, meanwhile, back at the ranch, we have to distract Woolsey and  
his IOA pal?" Rodney scoffed.

"Yes. Unless you think of something else."Zelenka said with a sigh.

Rodney walked across the room and leaned on a table."The blatant fact  
remains that they are woefully in need of back up. I can't believe  
they…"

Zelenka approached him."They saw no other way at the time Rodney."

Rodney nodded slowly in understanding. `I know."He said with a quiet  
sigh. He grew pensive for a moment then looked back at Zelenka. "Is  
Woolsey in the grip of the IOA nark completely?" Rodney asked with a  
distasteful look.

"Well, he did let Ronon and Teyla go, but unsupported. So actually,  
the answer is yes, he is unwilling to risk any true attempt at  
rescue. He really believes the Colonel is dead. Hard to say why he  
really let Ronon and Teyla go, but his official orders are to keep  
the gate locked down."

"What about the Colonel? Time is of the essence."Carson pressured.

"I know Carson, but Zelenka is…Dare I say it, `right'. We can't just  
steal another jumper…Or, can we?" Rodney raised his eyebrow.

"I was thinking we might need one if things go wrong…It is all ready,  
but I think we need to work our plan out. I can't even list how many  
regulations and careers are out the window at this point. Also, we  
don't know if the Colonel is alive yet. Give Ronon and Teyla some  
time." Zelenka pushed his glasses up again and solemnly looked at  
Rodney. "The Colonel would not want us to endanger so many for him  
without just cause."

Rodney snapped forward."Radek, I am to blame for this entire mess and  
I intend to fix it! I will not let him be abandoned, dead or alive  
because of my error in judgment. You were right. I should have been  
the one to examine the power station. If I had, I would have seen the  
Wraith. I have to keep my promises. We will find him."

"Rodney…"

"No, we will." He said firmly.

"There is more Rodney. Not only can the Wraith detect us better, but  
I have determined that they are relying on a fine network of sensors  
over areas that house the underground pits. They can stretch for  
quite a distance. If the vibration or disturbance is too strong, the  
soldiers will activate. You mentioned it was like a spider web. It  
is, actually. The bigger the prey, the bigger the response."

"So, should Teyla stumble onto one of these areas…She might escape  
detection?"

"Yes, because her `vibration' if you will, is small. A jumper…Not so  
much. I am worried. Lorne and Ronon do not know."

"Rodney nodded, mirroring Zelenka's discomfort. "Hey, what about the  
whole super Wraith thing? Any Ideas?"

Zelenka stepped forward. "Yes, I ran that test you asked for Carson.  
I am not sure of the final result but you should take a look." He  
pointed to a lap top.

Carson swung around and studied it. "We are in real trouble  
gentlemen. If my eyes don't deceive…You say you took the sample from  
the Wraith blood we found on the outside of the ship after the  
initial attack?"

"Yes, if you can call it that. Nasty substance."

"Well then, they have been doing a bit of engineering…We are going to  
have to re-think our weapons."

"How so?"Rodney asked.

"You think they were hard to kill to begin with, well…That has  
changed. They are twice as strong as they were before. It will take  
time to find a biological way to combat it, so for now, we are going  
to have to use more fire power. And maybe aim for the head. They  
can't do much if they …Well you get the idea. "

Rodney winced. "Alright, I need to think. We have a lot to overcome…  
We have to find a way to `numb' their sensors and we need bigger guns  
so we can save our friends in the scariest Wraith neighborhood this  
side of Pegasus. Lucky me." He sighed. "Give me fifteen minutes of  
quiet. Meanwhile, work on setting up another timed power flux that  
will obscure the gate…I want to be ready if we need to go."

Zelenka nodded and scurried off into the next room.

Carson stood still, slightly confused. "Rodney, what was that about  
promises?"

"It was something…A request to look after…Something I promised a long  
time ago. Never mind. I have to work."

Carson paused in case there was more.

"Carson! Go get your med kit together…Don't let anyone see you. Go!"  
He waved him off in a flail of irritation.

"About bloody time!"Carson whispered as he left.

Rodney held his head as he studied Zelenka's monitor. "I won't let  
you down…I'll find him."He whispered.

*******

The night and day cycles were short on the small terrestrial  
Wraith outpost. Night was soon to fall as Teyla knelt by Sheppard's  
side and attempted to wake him. "John, can you hear me?"

He was still; his breathing shallow and rapid as he slept. "John,  
please John, I need you to wake. You must drink. John?"

With a moan, he opened his eyes half way but did not acknowledge her.  
One pupil was larger than the other. She noticed. "John? Can you hear  
me?"

His eyelids fluttered but he remained quiet. "John, you must hold on.  
Stay with me." She took a bandana from her bag and wet it with water  
from her canteen. With gentle pressure, she pressed it into her palm  
and let the moisture slip between his lips. Her efforts were met with  
a weak swallow and another low moan. His eyes fell shut.

Teyla felt her fear rise up again. She knew he was suffering and  
rescue still seemed distant. She pulled out her transponder and  
studied it as it reflected back at her from her hand. To call for  
help would risk everything. If she waited too long, Sheppard would  
die for certain. The thrum of the Wraith ships could be heard over  
the ridge. She looked back at Sheppard with helplessness.

*******

The small green marble came into view as the jumper moved  
invisibly through the space gate and out from behind the plum banded  
mother planet.

Lorne focused on the distant moon and adjusted the ships controls for  
a silent entry into the atmosphere. Night was breaking diagonally  
over the surface like a deep gash on the face of a melon.

"I have her. The signal is weak, but there. We will be in proximity  
soon."

"Weak? What do you mean weak?"

"It is being obscured by the energy fields of the Wraith ships. They  
are close to her. It might be a big problem. We may have to set down  
outside of the field range."

"You mean walk in?"

"Yeah. Not the best plan. Looks like the energy field may disrupt our  
systems. I am beginning to read interference already. Crap!"

"What?"

"The hives…They are actively scanning…And Teyla…Her signal is  
practically at their doorstep. There is no way we can set down there  
and not be noticed."

Ronon studied the HUD. Lorne pulled up a topo map of the area. It  
revealed deep canyons that bordered a small ocean. Ronon pointed at  
the shoreline opposite the ridge that blocked the hives. "Set it  
there. We can make that."

Lorne licked his swollen lip. "I don't know Ronon, It might be too  
close. We are gonna need some cover. I am reading Wraith all over in  
scattered groups. There is a small canyon there…" He pointed a few  
kilometers further away from the ships. "That should do it."

"Fine, let's just get there."Ronon grumbled.

"Five minutes."

*******

Perspiration coated Rodney's skin like an unwanted hug as he  
stood before Zelenka and Carson again.

"Ok, I don't think we can wait any longer. We have to move now.  
Everything ready?"

Zelenka nodded. "Yes, the power system glitch is ready. Here, this is  
what you will be looking for. It is a special transponder like I made  
for Teyla and Ronon. I will be tracking you by its signal. In turn,  
you should be able to find them. It has a unique signature that only  
we can identify. " He handed McKay the small device.

Rodney pocketed it and turned to Carson. "Got everything?"

"Aye. That and more. Ready."

Rodney nodded. "Fine. I have worked out a jamming code…It should  
make it harder for our presence to be detected. As for this mission…  
We have two options…The first involves telling Woolsey and ask for  
more men. The second option is to just go and try to triangulate  
their signal on the way. Get a communication off if we are in the  
right window. Either way, it is a near suicide mission of undermanned  
proportion so if anyone wants to back out, now is the time."

Zelenka wrinkled his face. "What if we said there was a problem with  
the ZPMs…And you knew of a possible location where we could obtain  
one?"

Rodney looked at him as if he had two heads."Like that would work!  
Woolsey knows the database by now…He would have sent us a while ago  
if it would give us a back up." Rodney's blood pressure began to  
visibly manifest as he flushed.

"But Rodney, what about the last batch of Wraith data we were working  
on…Before all this happened. There was a lead in the system nearby  
where Sheppard was lost. We could just detour?"

"I don't think we can convince him to authorize a mission to any  
Wraith neighborhood at this point."

"So, what do we choose?"Zelenka asked nervously.

Rodney looked at Carson for an answer.

"I say we go."Carson said quietly.

Rodney cleared his throat. "Alright, it is going to be Carson and me.  
I need you to stay here and do what you can to help us pull this off.  
Do whatever it takes, just give us time. We will radio once we are in  
proximity to the moon but still out of Wraith range to update you. If  
it goes to hell, tell Woolsey it was my fault. Ok?"

"Rodney, yes, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, well…No, but we have to. We will reconsider our position at  
the space gate. Here…" He handed Zelenka a flash drive.

"What is this?"

"It is me, answering Woolsey as he cries out for an answer to why  
there was another explosion in the control room. It will throw him  
off for a little while. There are also a few words…In case we don't  
make it."

"Rodney, I…" Zelenka reached out his hand toward him.

Rodney stood firm in his resolve. "I can't do this without you Radek.  
Time to go. Just stay by the com and keep Woolsey out of trouble."

"Alright. Good luck, both of you."

********************CHAPTER 4

Night had consumed the curve of the moon as the Jumper set down  
in a tight box canyon north of Teyla's location. Cloaked among the  
rocks, the ship blended into the dark as Ronon and Lorne stepped out  
onto the frosted alien terrain.

Both men were heavily armed and moved swiftly. Without a sound, Lorne  
and Ronon followed the transponder's signal, careful to watch for  
company.

*****

Teyla held tight, keeping Sheppard warm while she listened for any  
sound that might indicate danger. He was quiet and unconscious, but  
breathing steady. She thought about the transponder again but decided  
to wait a little longer.

She could feel her own fatigue tugging at her, wanting to sleep. The  
cold was seductive in that way. The comfort of Sheppard's fragile  
warmth was seductive as well. It was soothing to be against him. Even  
though he was incapacitated, she still felt his protective presence.  
She pondered how much that really meant to her. Having the  
opportunity to be so close to him made her realize just how deep  
their bond was. It made her all the more determined to get him home.

As the night progressed, the icy air seemed to amplify the sound of  
any movement; her own or any passing wildlife. Various creatures  
moved about in the distance, disturbing the silence from time to time  
making her flinch.

Her heart rate began to increase as she felt it; Wraith were close  
by. It wasn't until she heard the rock fall on the cliff across from  
her that she grabbed her stunner in earnest.

Squinting up into the inky sky she could make out the outline of  
Wraith soldiers above, traveling single file. Blocking Sheppard's  
body, she watched them with deadly focus from her hiding place in the  
shallow cave. They moved off, unaware of her presence.

The wrenching discomfort she had come to know as their essence  
dissipated in her chest with every foot fall they made away from her  
but did not leave entirely. She feared there could be sentries on the  
cliffs above. She was about to lie back when something else rattled  
nearby. Teyla honed in on the sound. She could see a group of carrion  
cleaners moving toward her.

She froze. They were larger than the one Sheppard had killed.  
Adrenaline pushed into her as she counted three. She could hear their  
hissing as they ambled forward. They paused, smelling the air as  
their eyes reflected orange.

Teyla wanted to use her stunner but the Wraith were still too close.  
Their cover would be blown immediately. With no choice, she pulled  
two knives from the sand nearby; both large and razor sharp. She  
stood ready as they turned. They had picked up Sheppard's blood  
scent.

Like massively muscled dragons, they charged her. She engaged two,  
catching her blades under their throats, inflicting serious damage.  
Black acidic fluid sprayed out, just missing her face.

They ran past a few feet and swung around, lunging rabidly for her  
arms. Their teeth caught the starlight, glistening as the scaled  
flesh that housed them pulled back. The smell of death coated their  
heavy breath as they opened their vice like jaws.

She jumped up out of the way at the last second and drove the knives  
into their backs. One fell dead. The other snapped its head back and  
sliced her forearm before it pulled its self off of her weapon with  
an angry flail. She could see the third nearly arriving at  
Sheppard's feet.

Desperate to get to him, she had no choice to finish her current  
battle. She had to turn and take the full brunt of the animal as it  
was now aimed for her again. It knocked its arrow like head into her  
causing her to gasp.

She held onto it and drove a blade into the base of its skull. It  
fell immediately, throwing her forward onto the sand. She righted  
herself and took off running.

The third carrion cleaner had reached him. She bolted for it and  
jumped onto its back. It hissed violently as she severed its neck  
half way, ending the attack. It fell in a wet heap.

Terrified, she moved to Sheppard. He was unconscious. The cleaner  
had bitten into his arm. Arterial blood pulsed out, pooling around  
him. He was losing blood quickly.

Without a thought she felt for the wound and pressed in. She pulled  
her small cloth bandana from her waistband. She wadded it up and  
placed it against the wound.

With one hand she removed his belt and fastened it gently around his  
arm over the wound so the bandana would be held. Within seconds, the  
bleeding stopped. She watched his hand, making sure it stayed pink.  
After a few minutes she was satisfied the wound was stable.

Teyla realized she was shaking. Looking down at her own arm, she  
noticed a long, superficial wound. All though painful from the acid  
like saliva, it was not serious. Turning her attention back to  
Sheppard, she could see that he was pale again.

She tucked the coat around him and tried to think what to do next.  
She felt her own fear rising up. She knew there could be more  
cleaners nearby. The scent of blood would carry on the wind.

She stood up and began dragging each large carcass into the river.  
She worked quickly, but strained with each one. They were much  
heavier than her.

One by one, she watched them catch the current and move toward the  
sea. The tide was soon to wash the shore line of any evidence.  
Checking on Sheppard repeatedly, she cleaned the blood from the area  
to the best of her ability, then came back to his side.

She was cold and hungry. Teyla reached into her pack and pulled out  
the last of her food ration. She had hoped to save it for Sheppard,  
but he had been unable to eat anything.

Teyla took a few moments to center herself as she ate, then slipped  
back under the coat and pulled herself into him. His body seemed to  
steal her warmth without retaining much. He was breathing steady much  
to her relief but it seemed nothing could take her regret from her  
for allowing him to be hurt further.

Fighting off the urge to sleep, she witnessed the star field above  
her shift a little closer to dawn. A random shower of meteors  
streaked across the sky, leaving blue vapor trails to cross hatch the  
void. The landscape remained quiet and it wasn't long before she felt  
the last few Wraith nearby move off.

An hour later, he jerked abruptly, making her sit up. He was barely  
awake, moving slightly as if dreaming. Teyla grew afraid. He was far  
worse now. The swelling on the back of his head had worsened as well.

As she adjusted his bandage, a shadow came upon her. She froze. Heart  
racing, she drew her knife and spun around, coming face to face with  
Ronon.

"Hey, you alright?" He whispered.

"Oh, thank goodness! Yes! I am alright. I have the Colonel." She  
whispered back, desperately relieved.

Lorne appeared and knelt down, focusing on Sheppard. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but not by much. He is badly injured. We need to get him back  
immediately."

The two men looked at each other, uncertain how to respond until  
Ronon broke the silence. "We can't. Not yet anyway. Wraith are  
everywhere. They are moving toward the jumper. We are gonna have to  
wait it out."

"How many?" She asked.

"Too many. Maybe thirty or more. They are scouting for humans,  
sweeping through the valleys."

Lorne removed his pack and opened his med kit. "Teyla, what are his  
injuries?" He asked as he pulled out a few items.

"His head. He lost consciousness many hours ago. I can't wake him.  
His legs…He can't move them. He has a broken leg. His shoulder…He has  
a deep wound on his arm. He has bled…" She seemed to shake, trying to  
say everything at once.

Ronon moved close to her. "It's Ok." He said, putting his hand on her  
shoulder.

She took a deep breath and continued. "When I found him, he was  
nearly dead from exposure. I have been trying to keep him warm. It  
has not been easy."

Lorne nodded as he assimilated the check list. He felt Sheppard's  
faint, racing pulse and checked his respiration. He gingerly felt the  
back of his head. "Not good." He whispered to himself. He pulled a  
pen light from his pocket and hid it behind his hand as he opened his  
eyes to glimpse at his pupils." He is pretty bad. How long since he  
has been like this?"

" An hour or so before you arrived. We were attacked."

"Wraith?"Lorne asked.

"No, cleaners. There were three."

Ronon put his arm around her. "You Ok? Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch. I am fine. John was bitten. More than once."

"What? What are you talking about?"Lorne looked up.

" Wraith carrion cleaner." Teyla replied, pointing to Sheppard's arm  
and shoulder.

"A what?" Lorne grimaced as he examined his commanding officer's  
shoulder. "What the hell?" He mumbled. As he peeled back the fabric  
covering the wound, he saw that it looked haphazard and angry as if  
it had been burned. Traces of blood clung to the edges of the wound.  
It smelled bad.

"You don't want to know."Ronon added.

Lorne sighed as he looked at Sheppard."I have to do something."

"Major?" Teyla asked, disturbed by his tone.

"He's in shock. We have to stabilize him somewhat." Lorne looked  
around the area. " Ronon, grab those timbers. We need to make a  
stretcher. Here, use this." He tossed a roll of duct tape at him from  
his pack.

"Are we gonna move him?"

"Not yet, but I need to get his legs up without bending him. I need  
to tip him. He's lost a lot of blood. It will help with the shock."

Ronon immediately set to work. He glanced at Teyla. He could see her  
sadness and concern.

"Hey, you did a good job." He said softly as he strapped two wooden  
branches together."Hell of a thing, finding him in such a place and  
fighting those damn things off. We will get him home."

She feigned a smile, but felt her sadness wash over her again.

Lorne looked at her. "He's right Teyla. You did great."

She was not convinced."Do you need help Major?"She asked; her voice  
searching within for strength.

"Yeah. Wish we had more light…Here, put this under his head." He  
handed her an ice pack." He rummaged in his pack and pulled out a  
black garbage bag. "Ronon, keep watch. I will have to use some light.  
Teyla, I am gonna make a small tent over him so I can hide the light  
while I work. I will need you to hold it up. Since we are gonna be  
here for a bit, I will try an IV. I just have one round, so let's  
hope it is enough."

With a quick cut from his knife, he converted the black plastic and  
moved under it with a pen light in his mouth. After a few moments, he  
emerged with a small bag of lactated ringer's solution and staked it  
on a shaft of drift wood. Teyla was surprised by Major Lorne's  
medical skill.

"Has Carson been teaching you?"

"A little, but I have some basic field training. What you see is  
about what I know. He has lost a lot of blood…You said he was  
conscious?"Lorne asked.

"Yes. We spoke for a bit. He seemed confused. He said his vision was  
blurry. His memory was also impaired."

"And his legs?"

"He seemed to be unable to feel or move them. His spine is bruised.  
Major, what does it mean?"

Lorne gently slipped his hand under Sheppard's back and felt the  
swelling. He sighed. "It's not good. We need Beckett and we need him  
three days ago. Unfortunately, we are gonna have to make due." He was  
fearful that his back was broken.

Lorne swallowed hard as he examined his leg. "You do this? Brace his  
leg?"

"No. It was like that."

"Good job if he did, man…Must of hurt."

"He gonna make it?"Ronon asked quietly.

"I don't know. It's out of my skill set. Teyla's right. We do have to  
get him back." Lorne tried to hide his fear. He removed the belt from  
Sheppard's arm and applied a pressure wrap. With his team mates  
assisting, he positioned Sheppard on the stretcher and raised his  
legs slightly. Lorne rubbed his own icy hands together as he assessed  
the results of his efforts.

Ronon removed his coat and covered Teyla's shoulders. "Gotta keep you  
warm too."

"Thank you Ronon." Teyla felt immediate relief from the cold. She  
sighed deeply, taking a moment to focus her thoughts.

Ronon turned to Lorne. "What do you want to do?"

Lorne continued to look at Sheppard as he spoke in hushed  
tones. "Well, he has been triaged as much as I am capable of. I want  
to let the IV help…Wait until he is a bit more stable. Wait until we  
have a clear path free of Wraith. The second we do, we will have to  
make it in one shot. I am not sure how he will take to being moved,  
but we have to try."

*******

Woolsey sat across from the hostile IOA representative with full  
defenses up. "I admit, I don't think Sheppard is alive but he saved  
his team and nearly the entire settlement. They are not responsible  
for what happened and I will stand by them and my report no matter  
how you try to twist this!  
I will not condone or recommend any disciplinary action. There was  
no way to know that there was an impending attack and Atlantis was  
not compromised. We have been following your directives all along,  
and although we sometimes have to adapt IOA policy to this  
environment, we do our best." He let himself catch his breath without  
appearing to back down.

The IOA representative glared back. "Let me remind you, that unlike  
Dr. Weir, you do not have a close relationship to the President. You  
have no strings to pull and you are subject to the entire force of  
the IOA if disciplinary action is warranted. Dr. McKay did not follow  
up on a suspicious lead. Sheppard has dealt with the Wraith how many  
times? He should have better prepared. I can't justify away missions  
with so little profit and so much damage to our resources."

Woolsey leaned forward and folded his hands. "So, in essence, you are  
saying both senior staff members should have been psychic and if we  
don't make a profit don't bother. We need alliances out here if we  
are to survive. Plain and simple! What exactly would you classify as  
profit? Where would you draw the line? And keep in mind; you are  
threatening to destroy two members of this expedition that are  
irreplaceable."

The IOA representative smirked. "Three, actually. Dr. Beckett could  
have rendered aid during the attack. Instead he took off!"

Woolsey pushed himself away from the table and stood up,  
exasperated. "Have you been listening to anything that has been said?  
The Wraith have presented a new strategy. Something we could not  
predict. Do you know why? Because they are desperate. We are making a  
difference. They are getting weaker! "

The representative crossed his legs and looked over the gate  
room. "Regardless, this does not have to be our fight. We have enough  
problems to deal with back home! This is ultimately Colonel  
Sheppard's fault! He is responsible for the Wraith!" He turned his  
gaze to Woolsey.

"I have heard the staff going on about how Colonel Sheppard needs to  
be rescued. The dissention if unacceptable. I will not authorize  
risking anything else. You say there was no way he could have  
survived! So be it! The lockdown will remain in effect and I am  
recommending that this endeavor be shut down. Colonel Caldwell can  
take over and see that the withdraw goes smoothly."

Woolsey felt his line had just been crossed. "For you to blame  
Colonel Sheppard is reprehensible! You would trade all we have  
learned for a financial profit margin? Don't claim your victory yet!  
I do have some recourse and I will use it! I will abide by the  
lockdown until I hear from the rest of the IOA, but until then, do  
not assume you have command here!"

The two men stared at each other in stalemate, king to king on the  
chess board. They were blinded outright by the explosion.

Woolsey felt for his com. "Dr. McKay! What is happening?" He held his  
hands to his face, trying to coax his eyesight back under the shelter  
of his palms. A loud crackle broke through the PA system in the gate  
room. McKay's voice filled the blinded space.

"Another generator…It blew. We are stabilizing the system but it will  
take some time. I have found the problem and I am inputting the codes…  
Stand by, it will take some time…McKay out!"

Before Woolsey could respond, the PA cut out. The temporarily blind  
IOA rep snapped. "Who exactly is running things around here?"

Woolsey was angry."McKay will rectify the problem. It was your order  
to remove him from his post that initiated this entire situation in  
the first place! "Woolsey could sense his vision starting to flicker  
back into viable sight. "I think, as soon as we can see, you should  
leave."

Woolsey thought about Ronon and Teyla. He hoped he had spared them of  
any fallout. Now that Sheppard was gone, He knew that the IOA would  
not recommend aliens to occupy a position on Atlantis. He thought  
that perhaps it was better this way. He just hoped they were safe.

*******

Zelenka slumped back into his chair and breathed a sigh of  
relief. The recording had worked…For now. A single line of text  
appeared on his control monitor: "Follow your lead? Chuck."

Zelenka leaned forward and typed his reply: "Yes."Need more time."

*******

Jumper two hung in orbit, invisible over the atmosphere of the  
Wraith moon. McKay and Beckett fidgeted in their seats as they took  
in the sight.

"What now Rodney? Why have we stopped."Carson asked.

"Because we have yet one more impossible problem. Not only are there  
two hives down near where we need to go, but there is one that just  
appeared in orbit of that planet." He pointed at the large pastel gas  
giant that dominated the sky.

"Do they know we are here?"

"Not yet. I am reading Teyla and Ronon. They are together. That must  
mean either they found something or they are captured."

"Can we communicate with them yet?"

"No, we both have to be out of range of our Wraith friends. They have  
really improved their sensing ability." Rodney took a deep  
breath. "They are thick in the middle of Wraith land. We have to  
sneak in and assess the situation. They still might detect us. Still  
want to do this?"

"Yes."Carson replied with determination.

"Alright. Here we go. I am sending Zelenka our situation now."

"This is crazy."Carson whispered as he stared out at the massive  
Wraith hive ship.

"Yeah, but what else is new? Beats being interrogated by the stiffs  
at SGC. Here we go."

*******

Teyla sat by Sheppard's side, his hand in hers as she watched over  
him.

"How is he?" Ronon asked.

"He is not so pale. His pulse is not so fast. Major Lorne's efforts  
have helped I think. " She was clearly distracted, half hearing him  
as he replied.

"We are gonna go soon. Just a few minutes. Do you need anything?"

"Help me secure my coat around him, to protect him from the cold."She  
said.  
"Let's use mine. It will fit him better."

"Ok. We must move him carefully."

Ronon nodded as she took her coat back and put it on. It was warm  
from Sheppard's body heat. It reassured her. Major Lorne knelt down  
and assisted as they dressed him in the heavy leather shell. Slightly  
oversized, it covered him more than adequately. As Teyla fastened the  
last wooden closure, a bright yellow flash lit up the sky, followed  
by a rumble.

"What was that?" Teyla asked in a stunned voice. Ronon and Lorne  
crept out and looked in the direction of the blast. The sky captured  
the remnant of a cinder laced cloud.

"That…Was the jumper." Lorne said with resignation. He wiped his face  
in frustration and turned to his team mates. Ronon and Teyla realized  
the hand that fate had just played them. "We are stranded." He added.

Ronon's anger simmered under his skin, but remained controlled."We  
have to call for help. I can take the transmitter out of range, at  
least far away from here. It will give you a chance to get Sheppard  
home."

"Ronon, no! We must find another way. We cannot trade one life for  
another!" Teyla exclaimed.

Lorne looked at her honestly."He's right Teyla. That might be the  
only way now. Even if Col. Sheppard can hang on, our odds of escape  
are slim now. Atlantis may be reluctant to assist. If they get our  
signal. The interference is strong. Let's just take a moment and  
think."

"Think the Wraith will find us?"Ronon asked as he looked out at the  
closest ridge.

Lorne nodded."It is only a matter of time. If they found the jumper  
cloaked, they will find us. We will have to move."He checked his  
scanner. " The Wraith are everywhere and it will be light soon."

Lorne looked Sheppard over again. He looked gaunt and fragile.  
Lorne knew that they were nearly out of time. "We are going to have  
to accept that he might not make it. I am not giving up. Not yet, but  
we need to be clear that if need be, we will go on without him."  
Lorne looked at them with regret.

"We understand. But we are not there yet." Teyla added stoically.

Lorne was grateful for her resolve. "Alright, we need to think of  
where we go from here. The patrols will be heading back anytime."

*******

The jumper glided through the upper atmosphere, cautiously  
approaching the location of his friends. Rodney looked out to cockpit  
window in disbelief as he witnessed the flash in the distance.. "Oh  
no!"

"What was that?" Carson gasped.

"That was Jumper one…Crap! Hold on…The transponders Zelenka gave them…  
They are still active. I have coordinates. They are down there, but  
the Wraith have them surrounded. We have to do something!"

"I'm all for it, but what in bloody hell can we do? There are three  
hives now!"

"We are going to have to draw them off."

"In this little thing? Are you insane Rodney?"

"Yes, if need be and this is as good as a time as any. Carson?"

"What?"

"If I black out, fly this thing strait for home."

"Oh shut up man and tell me what the plan is!"

Rodney turned the Jumper around and headed back out toward the gate.  
He was silent for a moment as he read his data pad that rested on the  
cockpit dash.

"Rodney, we haven't much time! We may be too late already!"

"Stop!" He held his hand out while he kept reading.

"Rodney!" Carson's face was flushing pink with frustration.

"Just a minute!" He sniped.

"Please! Tell me!" Carson pleaded.

Rodney snapped his attention to his friend.

"Ok! I have something…The large gas giant we flew past? Remember?"

"The big purple planet?"

Rodney's eyes checked his data pad again. "Yeah, it has an atmosphere  
of interest. I think…Yes! I know how to create a diversion."

"I know that look! What exactly do you have in mind?" Carson wanted  
to run.

"It's a long shot, but I have some readings here that tell me we have  
a recipe for combustion. The planet; it has a ridiculous abundance of  
methane, hydrogen, hydrocarbons galore like acetylene and best of  
all, oxygen! Lots and lots of oxygen which is just bizarre! A freak  
of nature that just might come together in one big bang!"

"You are frightening me Rodney! You're not going to blow the damn  
thing up are you?"

"No, not even close. We would need nukes for that… But we can start  
an atmospheric disturbance that will get their attention, maybe  
interfere with their ships systems. I am not sure if my jamming code  
will work to hide us, so this will cover the good news is  
it could cause a lot of interference and we could get past them  
without being sensed; loose them in the noise. Best case scenario…It  
might even disable them!"

"And the bad news, Rodney? There is always bad news with this stuff!"

"The bad news is we will have to exhaust most of our drones. And…We  
could get caught in the interference and loose power which would  
result in our untimely deaths in a myriad of ways…"

"Rodney! That's not helping!"

"Like I said, it is a long shot. Nothing could and probably will  
happen." Rodney pointed at Carson as another piece fell into  
place. "We will need more than the drones….Too bad we don't have a  
nuke…Mmmm…Oh! Yes, I know!" Rodney's blue eyes were brimming with  
light as he snapped his fingers.

"How in blazes are you going to do all that?"

Rodney's excitement spilled out as his epiphany gained momentum,  
making him strain to stand up out of the pilot's seat until he  
remembered he was strapped in.

"Perfect choice of words! We are going to ignite the atmosphere! It  
won't last long…Planetary physics stuff you wouldn't understand;  
pressures, gas densities, etc, but it might be enough. The equations  
are a little off, but… We fire a concentrated burst of drones right  
into the stratosphere and run. Timing will be critical. Kinda like  
lighting an M80 fire cracker and diving for cover when you were a  
kid. Just bigger…A whole lot bigger. " His hands waved about his head  
as if he was fanning a flame.

"Is there anything living on that world?"

"Naw!...Just microbes probably in the clouds…Or something making the  
oxygen and methane…They won't be affected…Not totally anyway…Well  
actually…Look, we have to do this cause I can't think of anything  
else right now!"

"How long will it last?'

"I said, I don't know! I don't have all the readings! Even if I did,  
you can't really predict something…Wow…"Rodney's attention diverted.

"What? What now?"

"The hive, by the planet…It is really close…Close to the atmosphere…  
This could work!…" The jumper was nearly at its destination; a high  
orbit above the lavender northern pole.

"Won't they shoot at us when they see us firing?"

"Well, yeah, but we are gonna run. Lighting an M80, remember! Didn't  
you play with explosives or chemicals when you were little?"

"No, can't say I did. I liked saving things." Carson said with an  
irritated sigh.

"Strap you're self down and watch the HUD. When you see the distance  
indicator reach that green line, yell out `Green'!"

"What in God's name are you gonna be do' in? Shouldn't you be  
watching?"

"I need to fire the drones…Crap! I am not very good at this, alright!  
I need to close my eyes for a moment, OK?! Just tell me when it hits  
green then tell me when it starts to back off. It will hit yellow.  
When it does, yell out yellow! Can you do that?"He snapped, hands  
waving until the jumper faltered off course.

"Yes, I think I have it. Sorry, just nervous. Scared to death really,  
I…"

"Carson! We are close, pay attention! Here we go!"

"Aw bloody hell!" Carson gripped the armrest until his knuckles  
turned white.

The cloaked jumper skimmed the exosphere of the planet and Rodney  
closed his eyes. Carson watched the HUD flash as Rodney piloted into  
Wraith sensor range.

"Green! It's Green!" Carson blurted.

The jumper popped into view, releasing a massive stream of drones.  
They rocketed into the opaque atmosphere. Carson yelled out  
again."Yellow!" Rodney opened his eyes in time for his sweat to sting  
them.

Another round of drones exploded forward, striking the hive precisely  
on the shield generator conduits as the jumper dove into the  
atmosphere.

The hive began to shoot back, narrowly missing them as they flew  
through the clouds to evade detection and back into space fully  
cloaked just out of range.

Carson was frantic."Rodney! You fired on them! Why did you do that?"

"To damage their shields!" A blue burst grazed the cockpit  
window. "Oh no! Gotta go!"

Rodney gave his concentration everything as he headed toward the moon  
at breakneck speed. Once at a safe distance, he swung around to look  
back, keeping an eye riveted to the HUD readings.

"Damn it! Nothing!" Rodney yelled.

"Well ,what is that then?" Carson numbly asked as he pointed. A white  
glow began to light up the planet. The hive was still firing; right  
into the planet's atmosphere.

"What are they do' in? They should be coming after us!"

"Oh my god! It is working! I can't believe it!" Rodney giggled out  
loud as he pointed at the screen and shook his finger.

"What? Is it going to explode? We're gonna die, aren't we?!" Carson's  
voice broke with panic.

"No! The hive! It is firing at the planet, into the reaction we  
started! The heat is building! This is fabulous! They think they are  
being attacked! Look!"

In a brilliant display, the atmosphere expanded in a spit second,  
catching the hive in a plasma ejection. It shattered the ship into  
little pieces. Rodney looked on as his mouth hung open.

"Mary mother of pearl!" Carson exclaimed."You meant to do that?!"

"Uh, well…No, not quite like that, but it will work! Holy crap! The  
hive! It was totally destroyed!"

Fragments of the hive began to fall toward the simmering planet and  
glow red as they began to incinerate on entry.

"Carson, just so you know, we were so beyond lucky! The odds of that  
happening…I can't even think about it!"

The HUD lit up with a warning. " Oh no! We gotta get out of here!  
Shockwave from the ejection!" Rodney was vibrating on adrenaline; a  
manic smile fell from his face as he realized the danger. He turned  
the jumper toward the moon and sped for it.

Carson sat still, staring out in terror at they turned. "Rodney!" He  
pointed at the moon. Two hives were speeding toward them.

"I know! Hold on to something!"

* *****

They had made it to the beach at the ocean's edge. The wind made  
walking difficult but it was the only area somewhat clear from  
interference.

Lorne looked up into the twilight sky over the water and watched in  
awe as a great white flash overtook the planetary crescent that was  
rising up. A yellow flash followed.

"I don't know what that was, but I have a feeling we have to get the  
hell out of here." He said with dread.

Ronon was standing behind him with Teyla. They were holding a  
makeshift stretcher that held Sheppard.  
"That can't be good." Ronon whispered. Teyla gasped as the two hives  
lifted up from the nearby valley and blocked the sky out before  
heading off. Lorne and Ronon stared at the sight. "Or maybe that is  
good. " He continued.

Just then they heard a groan from the stretcher. Ronon and Teyla set  
Sheppard down and came to his side.

"John? John, can you hear me? It's Teyla. I have Major Lorne and  
Ronon with me."

Sheppard struggled to open his eyes. The pulsing in his head made it  
difficult to see."Tey..Teyla…" He whispered. He reached his hand out  
slightly. Lorne came into his view. "We are going to get you home  
sir. Hang on."

Ronon looked him right in the eye. "Hey buddy."

Sheppard tried to nod as he closed his eyes again and moaned in pain.  
Lorne fingered his transmitter then cued his headset.

"Atlantis, this is jumper one. Need urgent assistance. We have him.  
Jumper disabled. Request immediate extraction. Over." Lorne waited.  
Static fed back on the open com. "I think there is too much  
interference still…"

A crackle came back. "McKay here. ETA five minutes. Stay put. " Lorne  
could hear weapons fire.

"McKay! Are you under fire?"Lorne shot back.

"Ah, Yeah! Can't talk!" Ronon heard a scream.

Ronon leaned in, catching the conversation."Was that Beckett?"

"Sure hope so! What the hell is happening! The Daedalus is back on  
Earth!"Lorne barked as he looked up in confusion.

Teyla saw that Sheppard's pain was escalating. "John, please, stay  
with us. We will be home soon." He gripped her arm as a spasm pulled  
his chest away from the stretcher. He gasped for air then fell back,  
losing consciousness.

"Major! Please! Help him!" Teyla cried.

Lorne saw he was in trouble and threw himself down next to his  
commander. He quickly checked his pulse and respiration then started  
to administer CPR, compressing his chest repeatedly then breathing  
quickly into his mouth. Teyla watched in disbelief as Lorne forced  
air into him. "Come on Sheppard! Stay with me! That's an order! Stay  
with me!" He yelled into the wind.

Lorne stopped and checked him. Again, he began compressions with  
increased desperation. "John! Stay with me! Stay with us! We need you  
John! " Sweat coated Lorne as he worked; every motion exact and  
deliberate. It was as if he was willing his own strength into  
him. "John! John Sheppard! Stay with me! Atlantis needs you!  
Elizabeth needs you!"

Ronon and Teyla stared wide eyed as Lorne continued fighting for him.  
After two more rounds, Lorne checked him and then sat back, shaking  
slightly. "He's back…He`s back." He whispered, disturbed by nearly  
losing him.

Teyla put her hand on his shoulder."Major, thank you." She said  
kindly.

Lorne nodded and wiped his forehead. "We need Beckett." He fingered  
his headset again."McKay! Come in McKay!" The dim sky lit up with an  
icy blue aurora. Lorne's head set screeched with static.

*******

Rodney pitched the jumper to the side violently, avoiding the  
last of the weapons fire from the Wraith. A shock wave from the  
plasma ejection rocked the hive ships, knocking out their power then  
caught up to the jumper just after it entered the stratosphere of the  
moon. The jumpers systems flickered on and off a few times before  
returning to partial function.

With cloak engaged and holding he piloted into the clouds of the  
upper atmosphere. "Hold on Carson, we have been hit and I suck at  
this! I don't have full control!"

Carson swallowed tight; eyes closed he braced for impact. And he  
braced. And then he opened his eyes to see the landscape rushing  
past.

"Oh Crap! No! This way!" Rodney yelled. The jumper leveled out and  
skidded to a half ass stop on a sand dune.

The force pulled them from their seats a few inches. They were  
slammed back in place by the belts that held them.

Carson was out of breath. Panting, he turned to Rodney. "Are we…  
done?" He whispered painfully.

Rodney was mortified. Almost robotically, he stiffly turned his head  
to Carson and mumbled in a tiny voice." Yeah. We're done. Holy  
crap…" He closed his eyes and caught his breath.

Carson felt his heart leave his mouth and crawl back into his chest.  
His Scottish accent wavered with the trembling of his body. "Nice  
work. We should go…When I can… feel my body. Just need a minute. " He  
whispered.

Rodney nodded and waited for his heart to slow. The shocked silence  
was interrupted by a click on his headset. "McKay…Come in…Are you  
there?" It was broken up but he could make it out.

He tapped his ear piece."Lorne…On our way…" He stumbled from the  
pilot seat and helped Carson stand. "You alright?" He asked on a  
feeble exhale.

"Yeah. Let's go." Carson replied, still rattled.


	3. Chapter 3

**************************CHAPTER 5

Sheppard momentarily held his own as Teyla watched over him.  
Lorne and Ronon stood looking out for any sign of the rescue party.

"Can I ask you something?" Ronon pressed.

"Yeah." Lorne replied, meeting his gaze.

"Why did you say `Elizabeth needs you' to him?"

Lorne paused and looked down thoughtfully before  
responding. "Sometimes, when you need to reach someone, you have to  
make it personal. You have to reach into their being and hold them by  
whatever means the most to them. He hasn't forgotten her. He never  
will."

Ronon nodded quietly. "None of us will." He whispered back.

Something was moving toward them. The rounded forms of McKay and  
Carson came into view. Lorne broke into a run to meet them. "Hey! You  
guys ok?"He asked as he caught up.

Rodney flashed Carson a look of warning. Carson responded."Yeah,  
fine. Sheppard?"

"We have him. He's in bad shape. Fill you in on the way. Come on!"

Ronon could see them heading back as he knelt down with Teyla. "You  
ok?"

"Yes. I just want us to all get back."

"I am proud of you. Sheppard will be proud of you. We are almost  
there."

Teyla nodded as she saw them return.

The foot falls ended with the thud of a hard plastic case coming to a  
stop by their side. Carson opened it and got to work. He hovered over  
Sheppard, cussing under his breath the entire time. "What in blazes  
happened to him?…He `s a damn mess!"

Rodney knelt down, hoping for something positive. "Carson?"

Carson flashed him a look that made his heart hurt. `He's playing it  
close Rodney, Really close." Carson administered something into a  
vein on Sheppard's arm. He rechecked his heart with his stethoscope  
for a moment and shook his head. "We have to go now."

Lorne closed the hatch to the jumper and leapt into the pilot  
seat while Carson set to work on securing Sheppard to a back board.  
Rodney took up position in the co pilot seat and intently fiddled  
with his data pad.

Lorne activated the HUD."McKay, the Jumper is damaged…Looks like we  
only have half power. We won't be able to cloak and the weapons are  
off line. What happened?"

Rodney looked like a little boy in trouble. "Long story, but we were  
fired upon by a hive and hit by a plasma burst from the planet."

"A plasma burst?"

Carson chimed in as he slipped a needle in Sheppard's good arm for  
fresh IV. "He nearly set the bloody planet of fire! It took out a  
hive."

Every eye was on Rodney. Lorne was stunned. "You took down one of the  
hives?!"

Rodney wasn't in the mood to take credit."Something like that…And it  
was a one shot deal. There are still two out there, so yet one more  
reason to get the hell out of here... Let me see what I can do." He  
turned around in his seat to access a relay. "Major, will it take  
off?"

"Yeah, but if anything comes after us we won't last. Can't run and  
can't fight. Don't think we can make it to the gate with two hives in  
the area. Can you fix it?"

"I will try. Look at the long range sensors. Do we have company?"  
"Not yet. We are gonna need some cover if we sit here. What do you  
want to do?"

Rodney was swearing to himself as he rummaged through the bank of  
power crystals within the console.. "Hang on…" He spun back around  
and pulled up a map of the moon. Everyone was waiting on his word.

Teyla caught a glimpse of Lorne's bruised and slightly swollen face,  
at last visible in the stark light of the jumper.

"Major? What happened to you?" She asked with confusion.

"Ask Ronon." He said dryly as he activated a few crystals on the dash.

Ronon shrugged. "That was part of the plan…The part I did not tell  
you." He said calmly.

She nodded, unsettled by the observation.

"Gentlemen, I don't mean to pressure ya, but we have to get the  
Colonel back as soon as possible!"

"I know that Carson! I am working on it!" Rodney snapped but felt  
immediate regret.

"Major, can you get us to the far side, right about here? The rock  
formations will boost our shielding while we repair. We can test the  
systems on the way."

"Yeah, no problem."

With a lurch, the jumper rose up and moved forward. Lorne took it low  
over the small sea, heading back into the night. Rodney looked over  
at Carson with worry etched on his face. "How is he doing?" He asked  
in a softer tone.

Carson sighed as he passed a portable scanner over him. "He's not  
great Rodney. He has not given up…But he has a lot to contend with…  
Looks like he took a hell of a fall. Bloody amazing he survived."

Carson set his scanner aside and looked at Rodney. " There are many  
problems, all serious but I am particularly concerned about his back  
and head. Bad blow to the head…Broken bones...Major blood loss…His  
spinal cord is injured. I won't know how bad until we get him home. I  
will try to keep him stable, but even with the extra supplies we  
brought, I am still very limited as to what I can do for him right  
now."

"His spinal cord? You mean like he is…Par…" He asked, fearful.

"Rodney! " Carson snapped, attempting to cut him off so he wouldn't  
panic the rest of the crew.

Rodney pushed away his distress as he worked on the relay but  
couldn't help but look over at Sheppard. He summoned his  
determination with each glance.

As Ronon looked on, Teyla moved to Carson's side. "Can I help?"  
Carson finished administering an injection into his IV line. He could  
see she needed to keep busy to distract herself from her worry.

"Yes love, now that he is secure, I would like to take a closer look  
at his head. While I do that, gently clean his shoulder with this."

He handed her some gauze pads and a bottle of liquid. "I will need  
you to work your way over the wound. Don't worry, he won't feel it.  
The solution on the cloth will protect the tissues until we can get  
him properly cleaned and sewn up. Just be gentle. Once you finish, I  
will re-bandage it."

She nodded as she took the supplies from Carson's hands. Teyla  
whispered so only Carson could hear. "He could not feel his legs.  
They would not work. After his fall, he was in the river for some  
time I think. I found him a great distance from the battle site."

Carson nodded. "That may have been what saved him; being so cold for  
so long. Hypothermia. Kept the swelling down. Was he conscious for  
long?"

"Not at first. I slowly warmed him and he woke. He was confused and  
could only manage short conversations then he would sleep. He became  
ill. His eyes, they were miss matched."

Carson took a pen light and checked them again."They still are  
slightly. He has a serious concussion... Seems you did just the  
right thing Teyla."

"Will he survive?" She whispered again.

"If we can keep him stable...I will be damned if I will let him go  
without a fight." Carson whispered back.

Teyla began her task and gently wiped him down.  
Carson rested on his side, pen light in hand as he examined  
Sheppard`s head. A long gash ran across the back of it. "He's going  
to need more than stitches here too." He sighed as he proceeded to  
apply a clean dressing to the area. Carson looked over Teyla's  
work. "Perfect."

The jumper began to buck; the lights began to flicker. " McKay! We  
are losing power. I can just make it to the repair location. Hold on  
everyone!" Lorne shouted.

In a more graceful decent than expected, Lorne eased the craft down  
and nestled it among towering cliffs of glittery basaltic stone. Once  
stationary, Lorne checked the sensors. "Ok, we are very alone, but  
those hives are still in orbit. What can I do McKay?"

"Keep the cloak up and watch for unexpected guests. I will need an  
hour. " He said with a grunt as he wrestled with glowing conduits up  
to his elbows. Lorne looked back at Carson. "Can he hold that long  
doc?"

"Let's hope so." He sighed with uncertainty.  
Lorne looked back to the HUD and watched the proximity sensors. It  
was going to be a long hour.

*******

As Rodney stretched under the cockpit console, Lorne rested next  
to him, handing off tools as Ronon watched the sensor display.  
Morning was soon to arrive, leaving little time.  
Teyla watched Sheppard as Carson finished re-splinting his broken leg.

She saw his arm twitch, followed the rise and fall of his throat as  
he swallowed "Carson, he is moving!"

Carson came to his side. "John, can you hear me?"

Sheppard moaned as he opened his eyes half way. "John? Can you hear  
me?" Carson touched his face.

Sheppard swallowed hard again; the effort seemed to hurt. He was slow  
to make eye contact.

"Da.. Dohhc?"

"Yes, it's Carson. Can you see me?"

"Bl…urry." He whispered weakly.

"Pain?"

"Yeah." He could only manage a low, graveled whisper at best. It was  
hard to hear him.

"I am going to hold up my finger and I want you to follow it, Ok?"  
Carson asked.

"Yeah."

As Carson moved, Sheppard fought to follow. His eyes faltered a few  
times . "Good John. You are on your way back to Atlantis. We are in  
the Jumper."

"Te..yyla?"

"She is right here." Carson said softly.

Carson pulled aside the thick blanket covering his legs. They were  
bruised like his back.

Teyla smiled as she looked into his eyes."Hello John. You are safe.  
We are going home. Your team is here."

Carson spoke up. "John, I am going to feel your legs and feet. When  
you feel something, raise your finger, any finger."

"Okahy."

Carson took a pair of forceps and methodically pressed them into his  
bare legs, working down. Sheppard raised his finger sporadically. He  
had some deficit but passed the test.

"Thank god!" Carson whispered. "Can you feel this?" He moved the  
metal shaft along the soles of his feet. Sheppard's finger moved  
reluctantly with each pass. Carson checked his reflexes. They were  
intact but slow. Carson played with his feet a little more,  
continuing his exam.

"Mmy Ok?"

"You're doing great. You have some feeling in your legs. That's a  
start. Can you wiggle your toes?"

Sheppard closed his eyes. He seemed to slip away, scaring Carson.  
"John?"

"Look Carson!" Teyla pointed at his feet. Very slowly, he began to  
move them, although rather uncoordinated.

"That's fantastic! Can you feel them?"

Sheppard winced as Carson intentionally ran his hands over  
them."Burns…little bit. Hurts."

"That's good. It should improve. What else hurts?"

"Ahl owver. Cold."

`Aye, sorry about that. We have a few cold packs under you. Teyla,  
hand me that other blanket. Here John, this will help. Lie still and  
try to relax. That's enough energy on your part for now."

He draped another layer of warmth over him and turned to pick  
through a case containing various vials of liquid. Teyla touched his  
arm. "What happened?"

Carson turned away from Sheppard to answer her.

"Well, don't quote me just yet but I think I know some of what is  
going on. He most likely has a spinal cord concussion. A shock to it,  
much like his head. Happened when he fell. The function of his spinal  
cord has been interrupted but hopefully, if not too severe, he should  
recover. You say he has not been able to feel or use his legs for the  
last two days maybe?"

"That would be my best guess."Teyla replied.

"And he was cold most of that time?"

"Very cold."

"Then that could explain it. We are starting to see it come around.  
We will need to wait and see."

"Will he walk…?" Her voice was barely audible.

" Might take him a spell, few days to weeks if he is lucky, but this  
is a good sign." He smiled softly. "Can you watch him for a moment? I  
want to check the Major."

Teyla nodded.

She saw that Sheppard had been watching her. She sat down next to  
him. He was lucid for the most part but very weak.

"Thanks."He managed.

"I am glad I found you." She said.

"Don't tell." His expression changed slightly.

She thought for a moment, trying to get his meaning. The look on his  
face cued her. "About keeping you warm?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

She leaned closer. "There was no other way. You mean, in the  
beginning, when I…"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were unaware."

"Figured it out."

"I hope I didn't upset you."

"No. We're Ok."

She smiled."Be glad it was not Ronon."She said, hoping to ease his  
concern. She knew he did not want her disrespected.

A small smile appeared on his face in response to her comment.  
"Ronon." He mumbled, reacting to the joke.

Carson moved back to him and checked his vital signs again.

McKay popped out from the console."He's awake?"

"Yes Rodney. Better than expected at the moment."

Rodney scrambled over. Lorne followed. Sheppard could see their faces  
through his fog.

"Hello sir. Good to see you. We are doing some quick repairs and then  
we will be on our way."Lorne offered calmly.

Sheppard appreciatively acknowledged him with his eyes.

"Hold on buddy. We have a short drive home." Rodney said warmly.

Sheppard's eyes found their way to McKay. "You broke…it?" Sheppard  
whispered.

"Aw, now that's not fair! If he only knew what…"Rodney cried,  
crestfallen.

Lorne burst out with a laugh.

"Rodney, look." Teyla pointed, bringing Rodney's gaze back to  
Sheppard's face; he was smiling.

Realizing Sheppard was playing with him, Rodney felt his chest  
tighten with appreciation at the gesture. " Yeah! I did and now I  
nearly have it fixed. Give me crap later buddy. I need you to stay  
with us. Can you do that?"

"Yeeahh."Sheppard closed his eyes as he reached Rodney's hand. Rodney  
gripped him back.

"You can do this McK…Kay." Sheppard said as his breath began to fade.

Rodney felt the push of emotion behind his eyes as he looked down at  
his friend. He knew Sheppard was well aware of their situation.  
"Yes I can John." Rodney whispered, forgetting he was surrounded by  
his team mates. Sheppard's eyes closed a little.

Carson leaned over him. "John?"

"Pain."He mumbled.

"I know, I want you to hang on. Just a little longer." Carson urged  
in a soothing tone. Lorne and McKay stepped back.

"Ok."

Just then the jumper shook. Lorne made it to the cockpit. "We  
have Wraith! On foot! Looks like a patrol. Fifteen, wait….No, many  
more!"

Rodney grabbed Lorne by the shoulder."What the hell! I don't read  
anywhere…Where did they come from? Shit! We can't go yet! I need ten  
minutes!"

"McKay!"

"No! We have to stop them from firing on the Jumper! I don't have  
weapons yet and we still can't fly! I need to finish the sequencing!  
Give me time!"

Lorne gathered himself and moved to the back of the jumper. "What  
about shields? Can you shield the Jumper?"

"Not yet. I need a few more…"

The jumper shook again. Lorne opened the weapons locker and grabbed  
two P-90's and a few pistols.  
"Ronon! We are going to have to pick them off. They are still some  
distance away. Let's go."

"Major?"Teyla asked.

"Watch the door. Use everything you have. They are tougher this time.  
Look for any that might get past us."

"Alright." She armed herself.

The rear hatch opened, allowing the cold air to push in.  
Teyla handed Carson a pistol as she followed Lorne and Ronon out and  
took position just outside. Lorne and Ronon took off in opposite  
directions.

Rodney had thrown himself back under the dash to complete the  
repairs. "Hang on Carson, I am almost there." He grunted as he  
labored on a weapons conduit.

Carson held his pistol slightly away from his side, not wanting much  
to do with it. His own fears were rising as he hovered over Sheppard.

"Doc…"

"Yes John?" Fear had now crystallized behind Carson's eyes.

"Wraith?"

"Aye…I think they have it. It will be alright."

"My gun?"

"No John. You are in no shape to get involved."

Sheppard persisted."How many?"

"The major said fifteen or more."

"Too many…At once." He reached out his hand.

"John, I can't…You need to be still."

"Please doc…" His voice strained. Carson could hear the weapons fire  
getting louder and more frequent. "For god's sake, you're strapped  
down! How are you...?"

"I can do this."Sheppard grunted, showing his frustration.

"Can you see to shoot?" He reluctantly held his hand in front of  
Sheppard's eyes.

Sheppard could only make out a tan shape."Yeah…Quick…In my hand."

"How many fingers?"

He guessed. "Three…" He guessed correctly.

Carson's bad feeling was growing, prompting him to lean over to a  
lock box. He removed a pistol and clip and put them into Sheppard's  
hand.

"This isn't right, Colonel. You shouldn't be do' in this." He was  
truly fearful for Sheppard. He also knew Sheppard was right. They  
could use all the help they could get.

Sheppard ignored him."Another." He stared through Carson.  
Carson shook his head. "Can you hold it?"

"Think so."

Carson handed him another gun and clip. With some effort, Sheppard  
loaded them without looking and weakly held them toward the door. It  
was evident that his movements made his pain worse.

"Carson, get on other side."

"Of the door?"

"Yeah."

Rodney jumped up and started to calibrate the crystals in the  
overhead power console. He stopped when he saw Sheppard. "Carson! You  
can't let him!" He yelled.

"Keep working McKay." Sheppard managed to raise his voice out of  
sheer determination and adrenaline.

Rodney knew when Sheppard was dead serious, and this was no  
exception. He knew when to trust him. Despite his objection and  
outright fear he kept to his task with one eye on the door. "Carson,  
don't take your eyes off Sheppard!"

Weapons fire vibrated the jumper as the Wraith advanced. Carson could  
hear Teyla shouting to Ronon outside.

Ronon had taken position behind a tall spire of stone just ahead  
of the ship. He could see Lorne starting to lose ground as they  
surged forward. He concentrated his fire on soldiers that carried  
ordinances, blowing them up as well as taking down three or four  
soldiers in proximity.

Lorne's P-90 locked up. He threw it aside and pulled his spare off  
his back as he ran to get to a new position, dodging their stunner  
blasts the entire way. Ronon covered him until he could make the  
distance to a pile of fallen stone.

Lorne turned and dropped the remaining wave just before they reached  
him. Ronon ran to him through the smoke.""You ok?"

"Yeah." He said panting, trying to catch his breath, but there was no  
time."Shit! There's more…By the Jumper!" They sprinted after them as  
the surge headed toward Teyla.

Sheppard felt the ground vibrations getting stronger and motioned  
with the guns in his hand. "Get down Carson."

Carson ducked just as a blue beam hit the inside of the ship. Rodney  
hit the floor. He reached for his pistol.

Teyla yelled over the noise."Ronon!" Another blast hit just outside  
the door. Sheppard waited, patiently watching as Carson stayed  
low. "Ronon! Behind you!" She yelled as another volley rocked the  
ship. Sparks flew and shocked Rodney.

"Damn it!" He stood up against all logic and struggled to finish.  
Looking out the cockpit window he could see four Wraith charging the  
jumper. "Sheppard! They are breaking through!"

They charged up the gangplank. Carson fired his entire clip and  
dropped one just outside. Rodney's pistol jammed. Two more made it  
in only to be stopped by Sheppard as he expertly worked both weapons  
from memory. They fell just short of his feet. Another round of fire  
sounded from outside as Teyla finished the last one in a blinding  
flash.

Teyla appeared at the door and saw Carson and Rodney face down. "Are  
you alright?!" She cried.

Rodney rolled over and checked himself and nodded. Carson crawled  
to Sheppard. "Colonel?"

Sheppard stared at him but was having difficulty speaking. Ronon  
appeared at the door and saw everyone intact. He pulled the felled  
Wraith out of the way and disposed of them outside. Lorne assisted as  
Teyla joined Carson.

"John?" She asked.

He looked at her with a weak smile barely held across his mouth.

"Still here." He murmured.

She touched his unshaven face. "Hold on."

"All safe?" He asked. The color was gone from his eyes.

"Yes."She said. She could see that he had given all he had as his  
gaze released her.

Lorne and Ronon made their way in. The rear hatch sealed off the  
danger outside. McKay closed the access panels and activated the  
ships power. He checked his well worn data pad.

"Good, we're ready! Time to get the hell out of here people!" Rodney  
called out. He glanced back at Sheppard.

Sheppard let his hands fall, releasing his weapons gently into  
Teyla's hands. His eyes began to close.

"John?" Carson felt his pulse. "Come on, stay with us!" He pulled up  
more medication in a syringe and injected his IV line once again. "I  
can't keep do' in this! Come on John!" A small monitor attached to  
him sounded an alarm. "Christ!" Carson whispered and he drew a  
different medication and pushed it into his line. "Come on lad! Don't  
you dare!"

Sheppard made a small sound as he passed out. Carson gave a harried  
look toward the cockpit. "Rodney! We're out of time! Now!"

The jumper took off under full power and headed out.  
Carson kept hold of Sheppard's wrist, feeling his pulse flutter back  
into a steady rhythm. The alarm abated."We ask far too much of this  
man." He whispered to himself.

*************************Chapter 6

Zelenka stood nervously behind his work station as the incoming  
transmission was received: IDC 9978649302-rmckay19671310. Atlantis  
base. Jumper 2 inbound. STAT med team at gate. Mission successful.  
Alive but critical. All accounted for. ETA 14 min.

It took only a moment for Woolsey to appear in the doorway. "You  
haven't seen McKay have you?"

Zelenka stared at him.

"Would you like to let me in on a few things Radek?" He said with ire.

Zelenka felt panic rise in his throat. He resigned himself to  
confront it. "Mmm, Yes, I suppose I should."

Woolsey approached the monitor. Zelenka started to stutter. "They…The…  
They found him. Col. Sheppard, that is. They are requesting a medical  
team to be standing by in the gate room when they arrive in fourteen…  
No, thirteen minutes now."

" What? They…How? They found Sheppard? Is he alive?"Woolsey asked,  
shocked.

"Yes." Zelenka stared at the new commander, bracing for anything.

"Who exactly found him?"

"His team. His… Entire team. Ronon, Tey…"

"Yes, I know who his team consists of. That would explain the absence  
of everyone…"

"Yes. It would."

"Who ordered this?" He asked tersely. Secretly, we was relieved  
someone broke the rules. He wished it had been him.

"I don't …Really know. " Zelenka gave his best impression of  
innocence.

"I see. Did they do this kind of thing when Dr. Weir was in charge?"

"On the record? " Zelenka looked over the top of his glasses as if he  
was looking over a bunker wall.

"Yes." Woolsey pinned him to the spot with his eyes. Zelenka pictured  
Elizabeth and summoned his courage.

"Alright. The truth is…She would have never allowed the Colonel to be  
left behind. Or anyone. She would have found a way to rescue him."

Woolsey moved away as if he had been slapped. He put his hand on his  
hips in restrained frustration.  
"There is this trust issue that keeps coming up for me Radek. Is it  
because they don't trust me?"

"No. It is not that really."

"Is it because I am the new guy and they don't know me?" Woolsey  
moved back to him and leaned on Zelenka's work station. Zelenka held  
his ground.

"It is not that either."

"Then what exactly is it, because I need to count on my team and I  
need to trust them. If they go running off against orders in all  
directions what am I to think?"

"The truth?"

"Yes, again, let's have the truth since this is a new thing lately."  
He said sarcastically.

Zelenka surprised him by leaning in as if to share a confidence."It  
is not that they do not trust you. Rather it is that they trust each  
other. They would do the same for you as they have done for the  
Colonel and him for them. Sheppard's rule: leave no one behind."

"I broke that rule?" The epiphany washed over Woolsey.

"Yes. If I might say so…"

"And they would do the same for me?"

"Without a doubt. That is what has held this expedition together.  
Trust. The trust in your team mates and the trust of doing the right  
thing."

"And they thought leaving Sheppard, even though searching might be  
too dangerous, was the wrong thing."

"Yes. Considering we had no actual proof he was unreachable."

Woolsey knew he was right. He felt the severity of his mistake. He  
was angry that he caved into the demands of the IOA.  
"And letting Teyla and Ronon go to find him wasn't enough?"

"It was not."

"So it is an all or nothing team thing?"

"Yes. The whole team was needed."

"And what of Dr. Weir being left behind? Didn't Sheppard break his  
own rule?"

"No. He was honoring her order. It was her sacrifice. She was not  
sacrificing anyone else. She took the responsibility of protecting  
the team. Honoring that order has been perhaps the hardest thing the  
Colonel has ever had to do."

"And Lt. Ford?"

"Ultimately, he did not wish to be found. The Colonel did everything  
he knew how to do, but you can't save someone who does not want to be  
saved."

Woolsey fell silent for a moment. "Contact the Infirmary. Tell them  
to have a medical team ready to receive Dr. Beckett and The Colonel."

"Right away."

"Radek." Woolsey looked at him with a more centered expression.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Woolsey walked out quickly; the weight of a lesson  
learned on his shoulders.

*******

The rear hatch of Jumper 2 broke its seal, reuniting Sheppard and his  
team with Atlantis. Within seconds, Ronon and Lorne carried Sheppard  
to the waiting medical team. They carefully placed him, back board  
and all onto a gurney. Carson yelled out commands to the nurses and  
techs as they hurriedly made their way towards the infirmary.

Woolsey stood watching as if partitioned by a sheet of glass; he was  
separated from the effort before him like an afterthought. His eyes  
fell to Sheppard, bandaged and bruised in an unconscious state at the  
mercy of the moment.

Woolsey noticed how Sheppard was surrounded by each of his team  
members, protecting him down to the last second before they had to  
release him into the hands of Carson.

Without a word, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney solemnly disappeared out of  
sight, leaving Woolsey feeling tremendous remorse. Lorne stepped up  
to him.

"Sir."

"Ah, yes, Major. Great work…All of you. "He said with a humbled tone.  
Woolsey was sincere but he knew his words fell short. Lorne paused,  
taking a good look at him.

"Mr. Woolsey, I will have a full report for you in the morning, if  
that will suffice."

"Yes, that's fine. I appreciate it." He wanted to connect and say  
something meaningful, but the undertow of his own guilt stole his  
language. His eyes seemed to convey his regret. Lorne responded.

"Sir, we found him alive, and the doc will do everything in his power  
to save him. We have done our part. Now the stage belongs to Beckett.  
Let's hope Sheppard still has some fight left in him." He said  
softly, showing some empathy.

Woolsey hung his head for a moment then looked at Lorne. "I am so  
sorry that I …That I did not act. I truly hope he does fight. I had  
no idea…"

Lorne took a step closer, speaking calmly with respect. "If I may  
offer something Sir?"

"Of course."

"Granting that he pulls through, take some time to get to know him.  
He did that for every one of us, and we haven't forgotten it. I hope  
you would do the same; get to know us. It takes time Sir. "

Woolsey was shocked and relieved as he nodded. He tried to regain his  
orderly persona. "Major, I…I would like you to momentarily take over  
the Colonel's duties…Until we know..."

Lorne nodded. "Yes, Sir." Lorne motioned to the Jumper. "I have to go  
park her, then I will be checking in on the Colonel. If you need  
anything, just let me know."

"Thank you Major." He said.

Woolsey stood and watched the jumper slip into the bay above, leaving  
him to stand alone in the quiet of the gate room. Taking a look  
around, he saw that every post was empty. The gate room crew were  
down the hall heading toward the infirmary. It was in that quiet  
moment, that he realized just how much he had to live up to.

*******

Woolsey walked into chaos.

"Everyone out! Right now!" Carson yelled as Sheppard began to  
convulse. Nurses swarmed the table to assist Carson as he fought to  
bring the moment under control.

Sheppard's team stood watching in stunned silence as a nurse came up  
and gently backed them away.

"You must go. Please. We will take care of him." She said quietly as  
the noise from the gurney grew louder along with Carson's orders.

Rodney numbly backed away, right into Woolsey.

"What is happening?" Woolsey asked with evident concern.

Rodney found it difficult to respond. He kept trying to look past the  
fabric screen that had been pulled in front of him. The nurse put her  
hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Please, you must go."

Rodney could hear Carson. "Damn it! We go again! One more! Hand me  
one more! I am not letting you go John!"

Through a break in the screen, he saw Sheppard arch desperately  
against the restraints as his body struggled; each muscle pulled  
tight in spasm as if it was trying to shake off an attack.

It was everything Rodney could do to not bolt past the nurse. He  
caught a glimpse of Carson, looking at him gravely then quickly  
returning his attention to Sheppard. Carson worked feverously over  
him, countering the impending failure of his damaged body.

The automated alarm on the life signs monitor punctuated the  
frenetic scene as foreign hands tried to push Rodney out of the room.  
He was terrified.

His fear choked him as the alarm soon fell silent heralding a  
significant change. It wasn't until he heard Carson's voice that he  
realized Sheppard had been snatched back from the edge. "We have him.  
Good. Keep it up lad."

Rodney looked down in confusion to see Teyla's hand in his. She  
gazed at him trying to reflect a measure of comfort, sharing the fear  
that had just washed through the room. He tried to breathe as  
Woolsey vied for his attention.

"…Rodney, we should let them have room. They will let us  
know. Come on." He said.

Rodney looked at him, still holding Teyla's hand. "I need to stay. I  
have to." He whispered. He was stuck to the spot, frozen by his  
emotion.

The sounds behind the screen began to quiet down. Through his panic  
induced fog Rodney heard Carson again.

"All right, looks good. We need to prep him."

Rodney looked back to Carson, who swung around the screen. Carson  
registered the dread on his friends face.

"Rodney, it is alright for the moment although I think he likes to  
scare the hell out of me. We have his convulsions under control. We  
are going to have to go in and drain off a subdural hematoma…It's  
small, but causing trouble. I should be able to get to it fairly  
quickly. I will keep you updated..."

"Carson, can I stay?"

"It will take a while. You haven't eaten and you need to. Go get  
something and I will have one of the nurses bring you in when he is  
out of surgery."

Rodney just stared at him. Carson knew he needed to redirect his  
intention. "Teyla, can you?"

She nodded. "Rodney, come on. I am with you. John will be here.  
Carson will take good care of him. We will come back soon…Come on."  
Her voice seemed to free his feet, as he stepped forward.

"Carson, will he make it? Please…"Rodney pressed.

"Aye, I think so. We are restoring his blood volume, which is part of  
the reason he is having such a hard time. The surgery will take care  
of the other part. Don't worry. We have him."

Rodney nodded slowly and turned toward the door with Teyla's help. He  
walked out, forgetting to respond to Woolsey. Woolsey stuttered at  
Carson.

"I...I...Will he..."

"We will do our best. We always do. I will let you know. I have to go  
back to him now." Carson slipped back around the screen, leaving  
Woolsey to face Ronon. He braced for the worst.

Without expression, Ronon moved to him. "Come on, let's go. They have  
enough to deal with.' He said, walking away.

Woolsey blinked in surprise; he had expected anger. A mix of fear and  
gratitude worked through him as he stumbled back into the hall with  
the rest of the control room staff. He realized that this lesson was  
one that would continue to unfold.

Rodney was there, by his bedside as Carson conducted an exam on  
Sheppard. He rested quietly amidst numerous tubes and wires the  
snaked around the bedframe. Sheppard appeared thin and shadowed. His  
normally handsome face was obscured by various healing abrasions and  
a nasal cannula.

His head remained bandaged but allowed his dark hair to have its own  
say. Rodney sat, staring at his friend, hoping for something.  
Anything.

"Rodney, it will be a while. He has just been through hell and back.  
He will probably be out for some time."

"It has been a week Carson. Is he ever going to wake up?"

"Yes, he will. It could happen any time. Be patient."

"I'm sorry. I do trust you. Just hate seeing him…Like this."

Carson pulled back the blanket slowly, revealing his bruised body.  
The color had now changed from purple to yellow and black. He looked  
as if he had crawled out of a chimney. Rodney gasped."God, Carson!"

"As you can see, he will need some time. He's not going to be his  
pretty self for quite a bit." Carson said as he gently checked his  
reflexes, moving slowly up and down each leg. Carson was careful to  
maintain Sheppard's privacy as he worked, strategically adjusting the  
blanket much to Rodney's relief.

Rodney watched pensively, taking note of how careful Carson was being  
as he touched his fragile body.

"Thank you Carson. Thank you for agreeing to go with me and find him."

"How could I not Rodney? He's my friend too. I don't think I have a  
better one, other than you."

Rodney could see the stitching holding his shoulder together as  
Carson began to change the dressing. The wound was graphic,  
testifying to the brutality he had endured. Rodney had to look away  
as Carson finished.

"Do we know…How he will be? I mean, will he walk and everything?" He  
asked.

"Aye, most likely. He will need a little re-education but his surgery  
went well. We just can't mention his hair."They both looked at his  
bandaged head.

"God, you're right! How much did you…?"Rodney whispered.

"Just in the back. It will probably grow in before he realizes it."  
Carson said with a hopeful wince.

Rodney rested his head into his palms. "Any other time and that would  
be funny…Damn Carson. He really almost died this time."

`Yeah, he did. But, I suspect he would miss being around to give you  
grief. I know I would. That's one reason to stay."

"Hardy har har…Seriously, If we had waited, just one more day…One  
more hour…If my cell phone had crapped out…"

"I know. I think he is meant to stay. This place, Atlantis…It has a  
hold." Carson gently felt Sheppard's low back, palpating it with his  
fingers.

Rodney stared at Sheppard as if he was listening to him.  
"I wish Elizabeth was here…for him."

"Aye. I know. He hasn't really been the same."

"Carson, you know when you asked me about keeping promises…?"

"Yeah...I was wondering ab…" Rodney cut him off.

"Carson! Look!" Rodney pointed at Sheppard's face.

"Hey now, get a look at that…I think buddy boy is waking." Carson  
said, hovering close.

Sheppard's eyes fluttered open slowly as he drew in a deep breath.  
His first look at home came to him in a thick smear like wet cotton  
gauze. He took his time, waiting for his senses to emerge from beyond.

"Sheppard?" Rodney asked.

Sheppard stared at him through his disorientation, trying to  
recognize the face.

Rodney moved closer, fearful at his lack of response. "John?" He  
said quietly.

Sheppard swallowed then licked his lips.

"John, are you with us? Can you hear us?"Carson asked.

Sheppard waited a few minutes more until he remembered himself and  
became present. His mind cleared as he looked at his friends.

In a low, gravel weighted whisper that made them lean in; he looked  
at Carson and spoke slowly. "Happy to see me… Or am I naked for a  
reason?"

Rodney jumped back, realizing that not only had Carson neglected to  
cover him up yet but the blanket had lost its hold and had slipped  
away. He was speechless.

Carson smiled. "He's going to be fine! Just fine Rodney!" He said  
happily as he replaced the blanket over him.

Sheppard smirked weakly as he looked at Rodney. "You're in trouble  
now buddy." He whispered again.

Rodney flushed with embarrassment then regained his composure. "Nice  
to see you too." He said matter of fact. A smile broke over his face  
in relief.

******

Sheppard sat in his room in the late evening light and stared  
out onto the New Lantian horizon. His body was feeling more like his  
own now. He had been lucky. Carson reminded him of that fact with  
every check up. Sheppard knew he was, in more ways than one. It  
would be a few weeks before he could return to full duty. Sheppard  
wasn't sure he wanted to return at all.

Nearly two months had passed and Sheppard clung to being reclusive in  
his recovery. He had thanked his team for their bravery, but he  
couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

He could see the change in his team since they had returned from the  
rescue. He knew they all were wondering why they were fighting so  
hard for something that could betray them at any moment. He was  
concerned by the way they had been treated but was relieved they had  
escaped disciplinary action. He knew it was Woolsey's way of atoning.

Sheppard was proud of each team member and felt honestly moved that  
they had `risked' so much for him; he did not feel entirely worthy  
however, but that was part of his nature. He at least knew he could  
trust his team despite everything they had been through. It was the  
only thing he felt secure with. His command was another thing  
entirely. He felt completely alone.

He wondered if the IOA was right. Maybe they should pack up and go  
home. The Wraith seemed to be constantly changing tactics now that  
they were under pressure. He wondered if they could ever be outplayed.

Rumors were flying that he was considering returning to earth  
permanently after being hung out to dry by the IOA. The fiction  
wasn't far from the fact he was feeling. Sheppard was trying to make  
a decision.

Although the rescue had been successful, the fate of the expedition  
was still in question. It would take some time for things to return  
to normal and a lot of negotiating on Woolsey's part with the IOA to  
set things right. Sheppard considered that enough aggravation for  
miss-judging his team.

He had somewhat understood Woolsey's decision to leave him, thinking  
him dead, but he found it harder to reconcile the way the IOA had  
pressured the military into writing him off so soon. He knew he would  
forever feel the black mark in his service record. He was trying to  
remember what he was fighting for and desperately wanted some sort of  
clarity to come to him.

A soft knock came from the door. Barefoot and nearly ready to  
turn in, Sheppard moved carefully off the bed and opened it. Zelenka  
stood before him, computer in hand. He was surprised to see him at  
such a late hour.

"Ah, forgive me Colonel for disturbing you…Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, no problem Radek, come in." He watched the disheveled,  
somewhat short scientist amble in. He appeared nervous.

"Everything Ok?" Sheppard asked.

Zelenka looked around the low lit room. "Yes. You seem as if you were  
sleeping. Did I wake you?" He asked, concerned he was out of bounds.

"No, not yet. It's Ok. What can I do for you?"

Zelenka quietly answered. "First things first. This is from Major  
Lorne." He handed him a metal canister the size of a soda  
can. "Popcorn. He won it playing poker. Thought you might like it."

Sheppard smiled wide."Hey, thanks! It has been a long time." Sheppard  
saw that Zelenka had something on his mind. "You Ok?"

"Yes, forgive me, I came to… We haven't had a chance to talk really,  
with all the dust settling… I realized that I did not...Well, I just  
wanted to thank you, for what you did for me. I would not be here  
most likely if you had not taken such a chance. I am grateful Colonel  
Sheppard. Just wanted to let you know."

Sheppard stood slightly off balance as he thought of what to say. He  
felt humbled.  
"I'm grateful too…Glad it all worked out. You kinda did the same for  
me ya know. It didn't escape me that you were the reason for  
everything working out. Holding off Woolsey and coordinating  
everything. Might have made McKay a bit jealous."He said with his  
trademark crooked grin.

Zelenka pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I had help but I am glad  
someone noticed." He smirked.

"I did. Rodney may be the pro gambler, but you were the ace in the  
hole."

"Or the fool in the castle." He mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. No one would suspect."Sheppard replied with a raised eyebrow.

The two men shared a smile then Zelenka remembered his other purpose  
for visiting.

"Also, I brought you this." He held out a sleek black computer to him.

"A new laptop? How did you know? Does it get ESPN?" Sheppard joked.

"Yes, well…Not really. It is actually my personal laptop. It has  
something on it you might like to see. I didn't want to make a copy…  
Not yet, unless you want one. It is rather case sensitive. Anyway, I  
thought I might leave it with you for a bit. You can return it to me  
in the morning."

"Case sensitive?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure at first if I should show you, but with  
everything that has happened…I know it has affected you. I think it  
would serve you now to see it."

Sheppard was perplexed. He ran his hand through his hair. "Alright…  
Are you sure? I can look at it with you."

Zelenka softened his voice."I think it best that you view it  
privately."

"Ok, what exactly is it?"

"It was to be… The last card to be played by the `fool' if things  
went wrong with your rescue."

Sheppard was intrigued but felt Zelenka's seriousness as he met his  
eyes. "Does Woolsey know about this?"He asked.

"No. That I will leave up to you."

"Ok…I'll check it out. Thanks Radek, I will get it back to you in the  
morning."

"That would be fine Colonel. Goodnight." Zelenka turned and walked  
out.

"Goodnight." Sheppard mumbled as the door closed.  
Sheppard scratched his head as he looked at the thin laptop in his  
hand. Somehow it felt heavier than it appeared.

He sat back on the bed and opened it. A small window appeared  
prompting a password. Sheppard paused, wondering what it might be  
until his hand felt a small slip of paper taped to the bottom. He  
peeled it off and peeked at it:

RZ=RM.

He grinned as he entered it into the box.  
A video popped up. It was Rodney. The time stamp in the corner of the  
video indicated it was made just a couple of days after he had been  
missing.

"This is Dr. Rodney McKay. The purpose of this message is to  
explain the actions of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team in relation  
to disobeying orders by embarking on a rescue mission.

The decision to directly disobey orders was solely my responsibility  
and in no way, should any other team members be held accountable. I  
gave the directive and I accept full responsibility and consequence  
for this decision.

The purpose of the directive was intended to verify the whereabouts  
of Lt. Col. John Sheppard and bring him home, dead or alive. Our  
first choice was alive. There was no evidence to suggest otherwise,  
and despite the order from the IOA to abandon him out of speculation,  
I believed that the only true course of action was to confirm the  
facts.

Each team member acted in good faith under my direction out of  
respect for their commander, John Sheppard, and out of loyalty to the  
expedition as a whole. The order was given for Atlantis. At no time  
was Atlantis in danger and each member understood the risks.  
John Sheppard has served the Atlantis expedition in an exemplary  
manner for its entire span consistently proving his loyalty, courage,  
tenacity, ingenuity and outright exceptional leadership every step of  
the way.

He has sheltered each of us from the worst that this hostile realm  
has offered while inspiring respect and fellowship on every level. He  
has stared down impossible odds time and time again, making  
profoundly difficult decisions when no one else could.

Without him, this expedition would have failed long ago. Every team  
member understands this and owes him a debt of gratitude for every  
time he has saved their lives and this city so we may cling to the  
chance of advancing our humanity though understanding the technology  
that the Ancients left behind.

He has served without profit or prestige. He has served with great  
humility and self sacrifice, willingly for the greater good. The fate  
of the expedition and the lives of its members have rested squarely  
upon his shoulders and he has carried it in such a manner that has  
brought honor to us all.

To lose a man of this character would be a devastating blow. To  
outright abandon him for the sake of politics would be criminal. That  
was something that I could not let stand.

If you are viewing this, it probably means we failed in our mission  
and we failed him. I felt it critical that you understand that he did  
not fail us. Don't fail him now. Honor his surviving team and his  
memory. Realize what he contributed, what we have lost and what we  
all have to live up to. He was a hero to us all."

Sheppard held his hands to his mouth in shock. " McKay?" He  
whispered through his fingers. He felt overwhelmed and sobered. He  
was having trouble accepting that Rodney thought so highly… of him.  
Rodney looked down for a moment then resumed.

"I leave you with a message from Dr. Elizabeth Weir. It was  
taped shortly before her disappearance…At the end of her third year  
as expedition leader of Atlantis.

There is no one better qualified to speak on his behalf, as she knew  
him best. It was her wish that in the event of the Colonel's death,  
it be played for all who have come to care for him. I count myself  
among the many that do."

The video skipped as the next clip came on. It was her, looking back  
at him.

John's heart stopped in his chest. He was stunned to see her,  
sitting in her old office, looking vibrant and real in a crisp red  
shirt. The kindness in her eyes bound him to the picture. He found  
himself reaching to touch the screen.

"This is Elizabeth Weir. I would like to take the time to say a  
few words about Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.  
If you are viewing this, it means that John has left us. This will  
be a loss that for many of us will never heal.

I have had the privilege of getting to know a rare and extraordinary  
man. I have come to understand the generous and noble character of  
this man by working side by side with him for the last few years.  
At first glance, you see a rough edged military man who accepts his  
duty for duty's sake. At first glance, he is like any other military  
man, bound to his assignment and rank, holding down his allotted  
corner of command. At first glance.

Then you take a step closer and you notice the rough edges. They are  
not just about field experience, but hint at a depth of character. A  
character born from determination, perseverance and loss.

Once you stand next to him, you come to discover the flaws within the  
man. The self doubt, the impulse to jump before looking, the  
reluctance to take credit where credit is due or to reveal himself to  
anyone for fear of being discovered.

And if you look deep into his eyes you will truly see him. You will  
see the profound sacrifice, the compassion, the honor and the  
integrity. You will see the unconditional commitment to doing the  
right and true thing. You will see his un- ending oath to friendship.  
You will see his valor and his fear of failing those who were  
counting on him.

I have had the opportunity, to see this man in all of his scope; his  
best moments and his worst and I have to say that I am better for it.  
John Sheppard never thought of himself before others. He never cut in  
line or short changed someone to advance or further himself. His  
sense of duty to protect ruled him and continually challenged him  
beyond his own perceived limits.

He moved through the world with an honesty and ease that inspired  
hope and trust. He was only interested in the greater good and in  
maintaining fairness and safety for all he was sworn to serve. He saw  
the possibilities and he made them happen.

He was the guardian of Atlantis. He was the heart of Atlantis. He was  
my most trusted friend and ally. He was my inspiration.

He was an extraordinary man who raised us up so we could see the best  
in our selves. He gave us everything he had and more. He never gave  
up.  
He was Lt. Col. John Sheppard.  
He will be missed more deeply than words can express."

The video screen went black.

Sheppard sat perfectly still as the tears stung the corners of  
his eyes. He had been holding his breath. With a seemingly  
disembodied hand, he awkwardly wiped his face and eased himself down  
onto the bed.

His first want was to run to her office and find her there. She would  
stay up late, tending to every one's needs but her own. They were so  
much alike; forgetting themselves for others. He remembered how he  
counted on her being there. He remembered how protective he was of  
her.

When he couldn't sleep, which had been often, he would dress and join  
her; under the guise of working. He would drink up the comfort of  
someone else who understood. She understood him. She would feign  
irritation sometimes at being disturbed, but he knew she welcomed the  
connection too.

That was the last time he didn't feel alone. It was hard to admit.  
There were many thing about her that were hard to admit.  
His thoughts shifted to his team. He felt gratitude. Each one was  
true family. Something he had gone without most of his life. He  
smiled at the thought of McKay. He was as unlikely a friend as any;  
his best friend, but Sheppard knew now just how much of one he had  
truly been.

He thought of Teyla. She had begun to resemble that sense of comfort  
he missed. He wondered if it was something between leaders or  
something else. He wondered if he just wanted to see Elizabeth again  
through her.

The video crackled back onto the screen, startling him. He  
caught his breath and sat back up. Elizabeth appeared again, speaking  
to someone off screen, caught in a lost moment of candid  
conversation. He felt like he was intruding; seeing something he  
wasn't meant to see. He froze.

"Rodney, thank you. I am glad I did this, just in case."

"He is one lucky bastard Elizabeth. He will probably outlive us all.  
Feel better now you got that out of your system?

"Yeah. But what if he…I can't bring myself to…"

"Don't Elizabeth. Look, I know there have been a lot of close calls  
and I know you want to be prepared for anything, but don't go there.  
He is fine. He will be at the briefing soon, hair sticking up and  
everything, full of trouble…And I am sure he will give me some kind  
of crap."

Elizabeth smiled then looked down pensively for a moment.  
"Rodney, there is something else."

"What?"

"This might sound silly, but…Promise me, that if anything did happen  
to me, you would look after John? It would mean so much."

"Of course Elizabeth. You know I would, but nothing is going to  
happen so stop talking like that. You are both still here. Everything  
is fine."

"Ok…I know. Look, Rodney, could you leave me be, just for a few  
minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just want to have a moment. That was a lot…These videos are  
always hard. I will meet you at the briefing."

"You are really Ok?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Rodney!" She let a little laugh slip out.

"Ok, Ok… See you there."

Foot falls could be heard as Rodney walked away. Elizabeth  
pursed her lips and folded her hands to her face as if she was  
gathering her strength. A moment passed. She then moved a lock of her  
hair behind her ear and sat up strait in her chair. She looked into  
the camera and took a deep breath before speaking. Her eyes softened  
as soon as she said his name.

"Hello John. I wanted to take the time to share a few things  
with you, on the off chance… If for some reason, something were to  
happen to me… I need to say some things felt but unspoken… I hope you  
will understand.

I want to let you know, that I it has been an honor and a privilege  
to have worked with you and to have shared in such an amazing  
adventure with you by my side. I would never have suspected that the  
rogue air force pilot I met in a frozen outpost and outright  
kidnapped would have turned out to be one of the best things to have  
happened to me."

She smiled.

"You took an incredible leap of faith and have been rock solid in  
your devotion to our cause. You have been endlessly supportive of our  
efforts no matter how bad things became. Despite your fears, and yes,  
I know you have had a few…You have never let us down and you have  
never stopped fighting for what is right.

You kept the faith when I faltered. You kept me sane when things made  
no sense. You reminded me how strong I was in my darkest hour and you  
kept me honest. I never felt alone."

She paused, and breathed deeply as she momentarily averted her eyes.  
"I can't tell you everything…Maybe I am not ready yet… I hope that I  
get the chance one day to tell you face to face, but you should know…  
You have been my dearest friend. You are so much more.

When you think of me, remember all we have accomplished, all we have  
discovered and all we have saved. Remember the chances we took and  
the laughter we shared. Remember our bond that we forged together out  
of life, death and everything in between.

I trust you to care for Atlantis as you would care for me. She needs  
you as much as I have. Watch over her."

Elizabeth swallowed, holding tight to her composure as she moved  
deeper within herself.

"The thing that I need to say the most is perhaps the hardest. I know  
you to be reserved when things get personal, so I will be succinct.

Of all the people in my life in this moment, you matter to me, most  
of all John. On some level, I think you know that. You are loved. I  
hope you know that too. You will always be loved John. Don't give up.  
Don't ever John. I will always be with you."

Elizabeth wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and smiled. After  
pausing for a few seconds, she picked up a remote and stopped the  
camera.

The video ended, leaving an eerie stillness to his room. He  
could hear the fan in the laptop working to cool its self as the wind  
outside buffeted the windows, now black with the night.

Unfamiliar tears streaked his own face. He wiped them quickly, as if  
someone would catch him. Silently and deliberate, he closed the lid  
of the computer and set it on his night table with an unsteady hand.  
He stared out into the darkened room, focusing on nothing in  
particular for a while; her voice echoed into him, reaching every  
hidden corner.

Eventually, Sheppard stood up slowly from the bed and began to  
dress. He tried to push away the emotion welling up but it made  
itself known as he attempted to button his shirt. He fumbled with  
each one.

He felt a flash of anger toward Rodney, wondering why he never shared  
the video with him after she was declared deceased. As he replayed  
the video in his head trying to reconstruct the events, he then  
realized that Rodney never knew she had recorded the last clip. His  
heart ached more than he wanted to allow.

Pulling on a flight jacket, he moved to the door and paused. He  
looked back at the laptop with a wash of deep sadness and warm  
consolation that exposed him like only she could.

He knew that she had probably never intended to tell him outright how  
she felt and making that video had scared the hell out of her. He  
knew that she was as private as he was and the only reason she had  
followed through was because it was true. He found himself  
desperately wishing that time had allowed everything to be said.

He bit his lip with regret and a strange sense of strength as he  
rested his forehead against the door frame. "The fool is the wisest  
one of all." He said softly.

Revealed to himself, he walked out of his room. Knowing he would not  
sleep, he decided to wander out onto the east pier and watch the twin  
moons rise over the city.

A warm yellow morning light caught Zelenka in its beam as he  
wandered into the science lab with a hot cup of coffee and a  
chocolate éclair. As he approached his work station, he heard a  
strange sound.

Zelenka stopped abruptly and hid the pastry behind his back out of  
reflex. Rodney was in front of him, passed out and snoring over his  
computer. He had been there all night.

Zelenka sighed with relief and tip toed around him to sit down. As  
he hastily ate his éclair, he noticed his laptop had been returned. A  
small note was taped to the top. He licked his sugary fingers and  
removed it. It read:

RZ+RM=JS:)

He laughed out loud, causing Rodney to pop up in a daze.

"Wha? Time for the briefing?" He blurted, hair on end and a keyboard  
imprint on his face.

"No, the briefing is in an hour. Still time for breakfast McKay."

"Oh, thank God!"He grumbled as he stood up. Through bleary eyes he  
saw Zelenka consume the last bite of his sugary treat.

"Are there any more?" Rodney asked in a hopeful child-like voice.

"Just a few…FYI…Sheppard was headed that way. Better hurry."

"Aw crap!" He moaned. Rumpled and stiff, he tried to hurry out of the  
room.

Zelenka took a sip of his coffee as his attention returned to the  
note. He noticed it had writing on the back. He flipped it over.

`I`m staying. Make me a copy. All of it. Thanks.'

Zelenka smiled with relief once again. "A fool's work is never done."  
He whispered.

Fini


End file.
